


The Yorknew City Invasion

by Meeping_Izloo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Gon must always have his way, Angst to fluff within lines, Domestic Hijinks, Honestly what are tags I've never done this before, I feel bad for Leorio, Killua and Kurapika are really sassy, Lots of characters mentioned, M/M, Other Pairings to Come - Freeform, There's a plot, but the romance stuff happens too, parasite au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeping_Izloo/pseuds/Meeping_Izloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien parasites have invaded the Earth and forced together an unlikely quartet of heroes. Leorio: a medical officer researching strange contaminates seeking answers. Kurapika: a mafia boss who has hunted the horrid creatures for most of his life seeking revenge. Killua: the mysterious new kid who knows too much and yet too little. And Gon: Leorio’s cousin and a junior in high school who frankly just finds parasites cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dual Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio and Gon part ways in the morning. One has a great day, one has a terrible one. Needless to say, both meet someone that day who will change their lives.

His eyes were open wide and his mouth was hung open screaming as if he was calling for help the moment he died. That’s how Leorio found him.

Men in black suits found him next and for a moment, Leorio wondered if they were there to save his friend. That dream died the moment they threw a cloth over his head and his body in a bag, dragging it away.

Leorio screamed for them to stop, to at least make sure he was dead, to let him have the body and bury it. But of course, they ignored him. And as the men began to clear out, the different voices in his mind began to swirl in different directions. Sadness, anger, frustration, and confusion: they all flew in and out of focus so quickly it felt like he was stuck inside a hurricane. And in the next moment his mind was able to focus, he was sitting in front of a young man with sparkly blonde hair and a matching golden suit. He smiled at Leorio, widely and rehearsed. Leorio growled under his breath.

 _Politician_...

The man laughed with a little too much enthusiasm, holding his hand out to the boy, and apparently not intimidated by what disease a slum-boy like him could be carrying. “My name is Pariston. What’s yours?” Leorio ignored the hand and glared instead, unimpressed. “Leorio.” The man gave another laugh, completely unaffected.

“Alright then, Leorio. I won’t mess around with you. Your friend, Pietro, has been infected by a rare disease. Now, we know nothing about this disease. No clue what causes it or what prevents it. What I do know is that it triggers death by rotting of the brain. That is what happened to your friend here.”

Leorio could feel the blood dripping down his chin. He swore he was biting his lip so hard it might come clean off. The pain was overwhelming but not as severe as the hollowness that kept growing in his chest, rising and forming a ringing in his ears that made most of what Pariston was saying nothing but a faint droning. But when the droning suddenly stopped, then Leorio had no choice but to shake his head and focus back on the man in front of him.

“I’m sorry, sir, what did you say?”

Pariston gave one final laugh before his expression darkened. Two faced and talkative, he certainly was a politician. “Well, Leorio. I said it might be best to keep this illness a secret. Would not want to spread mass panic would we?” Leorio gave him an unconvinced frown, flattening his entire face. Pariston’s smile did not falter. In fact, Leorio swore it widened. “Alright then, my boy. What do you want? What will it take to keep this matter between us?” Leorio felt his face lose all its tension as he thought.

He wanted answers of course, but he knew getting an honest response was impossible when dealing with Pariston’s kind. No, he needed to find his own answers, that way he could be sure. He needed to know why his friend died, what killed him. And Leorio knew all too well what the most crucial element in that task was.

 

* * *

 

 

“Money.”

“Check!”

“Cell phone.”

“Check!”

“Pens, pencils, notebooks.”

“Leorio, come on! Just pull over already!”

“I can’t when this stupid limousine is taking up the entire block. Who even takes something like that to public school anyways?”

“Oh, I see Pokkle by the front gate. Later Leorio!”

“Wait! Gon, don’t get out in the middle of traffic!”

But Gon was already running in between cars and jogging up the stairs to greet his friends. He turned back to look at Leorio and waved with a massive smile. Leorio sighed; letting go of whatever other lecture he was prepared to give. Then he waved back, allowing Gon to enter the building and his eyes to glare at the massive black limo in front of him.

It was blocking the entire street, making it near impossible for Leorio or anyone dropping their kid off to get by. He honked his horn and cussed at it in thirty different languages before the side door finally opened, revealing a kid no older than Gon.

He was dressed up like a _Ken_ - _doll_ with a plaid blue shirt and skinny jeans. His hair was so pale to it had to be pure white, but it wasn’t his hair color that really stood out to Leorio. No the kid as a whole popped when compared to Gon’s ordinary brick-built high school. In fact as the boy walked up the steps with a white multi-strapped backpack hanging behind him, Leorio only vocalized one thought to himself:

“What is such a bratty looking kid doing at Gon’s high school?”

After that, he looked at the clock and realized he was late for work and the highway was going to be backed up thanks to construction. His horn honked again, but only because he slammed his face into the wheel.

 

* * *

 

        

Gon focused intently on his biology textbook that sat snugly in his locker. Pokkle had told him they were working on a project today so he wondered if he still needed it. He would just ask Pokkle for clarification, as they boy was standing right next to him. But his friend was passionately discussing something with his girlfriend at the moment so Gon decided to politely wait for an opening instead.

“He must be loaded!”

“Loaded with shit. He blocked the entire car pool lane this morning!”

“What’s a kid like him even doing here? He looks like he belongs in the Upper East Side!”

“What do you think, Gon?”

Gon looked up from his locker. “What are you guys talking about?” Pokkle rolled his eyes and Ponzu giggled with a dismissive wave of her hand. “You mean you didn’t see him? The new kid with the limousine and white hair. Come on, Gon! Ms. Bisky went on about welcoming him for twenty minutes yesterday!”

Pokkle stopped Ponzu with a sigh before he spoke. “Gon was absent yesterday, Ponzu. He’s had the flu all week, remember?” Ponzu paused for a second before giggling again.

Pokkle seemed to find her sudden outburst offensive. Gon wasn’t sure if it was because it was sparked at the mention of his sickness or that Pokkle, for once, wasn’t on the same page as his girlfriend. “What’s so funny?” Ponzu jabbed Gon in the side with a wink. “Don’t you think it’s ironic that Gon lives with a doctor and still got that sick?”

Pokkle’s face widened in realization of something and he grabbed Gon’s shoulders, shaking him violently. “Gon, wait, your cousin works for the Hunter’s Association right?” Gon nodded with a smile, trying to recall the facts. “Yeah, Leorio works with one of my dad’s friends in virus investigation.”

Pokkle jumped up with glee that made Ponzu start laughing again. “So, then you must be loaded too right? Think we could rent our own limo to show that brat up!” Gon frowned and grabbed Pokkle’s hands, stopping the celebration with an apologetic squeeze.

“Sorry, Pokkle, but Leorio is only a low leveled medical officer. And with me to support, he probably doesn’t make enough to spend on a pointless revenge scheme.” Pokkle echoed a bitter “pointless” as he stalked away towards his first class, biology. Ponzu patted Gon on the back with a smile before following him.

Gon sighed with content as he looked back at his locker, instantly dropping everything he had gathered to chase after his friends.

“Wait, Ponzu, Pokkle! Do we need our textbooks for biology?”

 

* * *

  

Leorio hated elevators, he decided mainly because the only one that was working in his building had decided to camp out on the second floor. He looked at his watch, again, only to find himself a good hour late. If this keeps up, he might as well call in sick, because the universe clearly was trying to keep him from signing in to work before the lab was closed for the day. He glanced at the stairwell, again. His lab was on the fortieth floor and certainly not worth the hike.

Then just as he was going to force the doors open with his bare hands, his prayers were answered as the light finally flashed from level 2 to level 1. He let out a sigh of praise when the doors before him were opened.

He quickly relaxed against the mirrored wall. Taking back any profanities he had uttered to fate on his way here. However, just when he realized he should probably hold down the closed doors button the elevator decided to stop on floor 2.

Leorio vowed that whoever was waiting beyond those doors to enter would get sucker punched right out.

That was until they opened to a young lady with long, crudely dyed green hair and thick glasses. Leorio swallowed his tongue after that. Because not only did said person make up two of Leorio’s punching taboos-girls and glasses- but this person was also his boss: Cheadle Yorkshire.

“Leorio, you are late.” Her voice sounded really off. It lacked any of its usual nag and spunk. Leorio wondered what on Earth she was doing on the second floor that made her so tired.

“So, any developments while I was stuck behind some dumbass fruit truck on the highway?”

She glanced at him, calculating and lifeless. Leorio gulped audibly. She was not just tired; she was drained. And Leorio was going to bare the full force of her obvious frustrations. He closed both his eyes expecting either a physical fist or a tongue-lashing. But neither came, instead she remained calm and without attachment.

“They are still plants from Malaysia that still may or may not have connection to the epidemic wiping out cities across Asia. We don’t know now and we never will.”

Leorio could hear the vein popping in his head. “What the hell are you on about? We have been working on this project for nearly six months now. Please tell me you are not dropping it?”

She laughed, dry and strained and pitifully fake. Leorio was now considering punching her anyways, even if she was his female, glasses-wearing, superior.

“Leorio, remember you only got this job because I owed Ging one. Don’t get all pissy now that the government has shut us down.”

Leorio felt the actual sting of her words in his ears. “What are you talking about, Cheadle?”

The doors opened, letting her out. Leorio held the button to keep them open and waited for an answer. She turned back to him and frowned.

“Don’t even bother signing in today. As of now, all experimentation has been postponed until the Senate can figure out if they want to fund our investigation or not. Look, I’m sorry about this turn out, but with the Chairman’s death there is no more private funding until his will is sorted out.” Leorio’s broken stare pushed her onward.

“I get it; you are a pioneer, a researcher. You feel committed to your projects and can’t leave once you’ve solved them completely. I feel the same, so that’s why I’m giving you the day off. Go home and rest. Try to get over this project because it looks like we are abandoning it.“

 

* * *

 

         It was weird, this feeling he had while he was patiently waiting for his biology class to start.

It had been five minutes since the bell, but his teacher, Ms. Bisky, was apparently waiting for something and remained at her desk reading one of her playboy magazines. And after staring blankly at the board for about five minutes the feeling hit him.

It was a dulling sensation that focused his eyes and ears to the door. Gon had always been observant, but this wasn’t simple observation. He felt someone’s heartbeat near by, and approaching. It put him on high alert, all his instincts telling him to attack or run. But in a rush all of those survival instincts turned to amazement. The heartbeat intensified as the door flung open and his eyes instantly locked with a pair of sapphire ones, equally surprised.

But just as quickly, those eyes focused on the teacher, overwhelmed with a sarcastic glint. But the heartbeat did not slow down even slightly, and Gon could only continue to study the new comer with amazement.

The kid had strut in five minutes late for class claiming he got lost, wrote his name on the board in a weird language that Pokkle swore was fake, flipped his white hair, told the class he likes chocolate and _GTA_ , and took a window seat next to Gon with his hands in his pockets.

Gon was simply blown away by how cool he was.

He certainly looked strange; Pokkle had said he looked like an alien of some sort. And Gon could not deny that he had never seen a kid like him before. Part of him was scared; part of him could not wait to approach him after class. And Ms. Bisky had even given him good reason to.

“Mr. Freeces and Mr. Zaldike-am I pronouncing that right?”

The kid smirked and raised his hand. “Its like soul, but with a Z, and then dick. Not rocket science.” The whole class laughed, but withheld a reverent silence when Ms. Bisky slammed her hand on the desktop. “Alright then, Mr. Zol-dyck. I will try to remember that, thank you.” The kid laughed and threw his hands behind his head leaning back. “If it gets too hard, my first name is fine. I’ve been told it’s easier to pronounce.” Ms. Bisky smiled back at him in understanding.

“Alright, Killua and Mr. Freeces. Since you both were not here when I assigned groups you can work together. Everyone in here has already picked their category and started working so I will give you a week’s extension. The project is a presentation on a specific organism. Let me know by Monday, since we have a three day weekend, what organism you will be presenting on.”

But now that the bell had rung and everyone was getting ready to move, Gon felt himself glued to his desk, staring at the other boy as he packed up. His backpack looked neat and organized, which Gon found a bit intriguing given his aloof attitude earlier.

“You should take a picture, Mr. Freeces.”

Gon looked around for the source of the voice, only realizing its owner from the smirk plastered across their face. It was curled and squinted his eyes to resemble a cat’s.

“It’ll last longer.”

Gon smiled at him, feeling the tension in the air fade away as he spoke. “Can I really?” Killua looked at him oddly, confused even. Gon figured that was supposed to be a joke. “Okay, weirdo. I’m looking forward to working with you.” Gon stood up and placed a piece of paper on Killua’s desk.

         “Cell phones aren’t allowed during the day so can you write down your number here? I’ll give you mine too.”

Killua took out a pen, tossing it up in the air and juggling it between his fingers, before catching it and writing the digits gracefully. “Wow, that’s so cool!” Killua ate the praise up, smirking wider.

“So, Mr. Freeces. You have a first name?” Gon nodded, trying to keep his feet from jumping up and down. “It’s Gon.” Killua laughed, “No wonder they use your last name. That’s so easy to mispronounce. So is it like Gon, as in _Gone with the Wind_ , or Gon, with like an _a_ sound.”

Gon thought it over for a minute. He always pronounced it the first way, but he had some friends that always preferred the second. Was there a right way to pronounce his name? Gon felt steam coming out of his ears as he tried to conjure up an answer.

Killua sighed, giving him another odd look, before laughing. This laugh was more heartfelt and amused. Gon couldn’t help the smile that crawled onto his lips. “I was kidding. It’s a three letter name, I can handle it.” Killua held his hand out, his laugh fading into one last grin.

“Nice to meet you Gon. In case you didn’t catch it earlier, I’m Killua.” Gon nodded, taking the hand with what he hoped wasn’t too much enthusiasm.

When he took Killua’s hand though, he couldn’t help pausing for a spilt second. Killua looked pale and ghostly, sure, but Gon did not expect his hand to be so cold to touch.

But before either one said another word, the second bell cut them off, reminding both of them that yes this was high school and yes they had other classes to attend.

 

* * *

 

After his day so far, Leorio took it as a sign.

As he was driving home to begin his own self-prescribed medication for devastation -moping on his couch and eating about three tubs of ice cream as he watches terrible _Hallmark_ movies- he noticed the lounge-bar Zevil Island was relatively vacant and right in front of the door was a bright blue open sign and an open parking spot. His old professor and sort of ex-girlfriend, Menchi, worked there now so he rarely ventured there. But glancing inside, it seemed a single, large man was the only employee on duty at the moment.

Leorio never believed in karma, but this stream of fortune after his rotten luck today could not be mere coincidence. So, he decided to indulge in these reparations from god and pulled carefully into the spot. After making it into the café unscathed he felt pretty daring, so he decided to test the limits of god’s mercy and ordered the most expensive drink on the menu, some shot called the Spider Eagle that is both “venomous like a spider, but will make you soar like an eagle.”

After downing the drink he felt a slight chill before requesting another. That’s when he heard the seat next to him at the bar move and saw a blur of red in his peripheral vision. That blur soon turned into what he could only describe as another gift of god.

“The Spider Eagle, huh? How daring!”

She was a big lipped, well endowed, and dressed in a tight black dress. Her hair was also died such a strange pink color Leorio considered the possibility that she was a prostitute.

But when she called the bartender for her shot Leorio figured she wasn’t strapped for cash, and, even if she was, the grin she was giving him made Leorio abandon that concern. Instead, he thought about how much time he had before Gon got out of high school, and if he had enough to rent a hotel room.

They both received their glasses at the same time and after exchanging a look, downed them at the same time as well. The woman shivered with the same delight as Leorio, except she added an exclamation of how good it was.

Leorio and her then shared a fit of laughter, as Leorio raised his hand for a shake. “Leorio,” he said still laughing. “Baise.” She smiled, taking his hand and clearly checking him out. “You know, Leorio. I really adore men in suits.”

Leorio copied the seduction in her voice. “Well, my job calls for a fine looking man.” Baise licked her lips, and Leorio felt all rational thought leave like steam from his ears. “Tell me, Leorio. What kind of job do you have that makes a man dress so fine?” Leorio’s answer shot out on instinct. “Oh me? I work at virus investigation at the HA. You know, saving lives and protecting the future.” His nerves cooled again as she grinned. He could already read the words on her lips:

 _What a brave hero you are!_ or _A doctor, huh, mind if I schedule a check up?_

But as Leorio’s mind began to think of a witty and suave comeback, her mouth opened wide as her laughter resounded once more. This time though it sounded different, more mocking and cynical.

“Good, then I have the right Leorio.”

Leorio froze, his comeback dancing on his tongue. But all he could manage was a silent and puzzled stare before she continued with the same cynical tone.

“I swear, the picture I was provided was so old looking I thought a 23 year old had forged it. Guess you look pretty mature for your age, huh?” Leorio gasped, heat rushing up to his face and pumping anger through his veins. Never in all his life has excitement turned to rage that quickly.

“What the hell are you even talking about?” Leorio froze once more when a cold object was pressed into his side. It stung like a knife, but Leorio recognized the item as something much worse.

“Listen, sweetie, and you will get out of here without a bullet in your hip. I’m going to lead you out of here by the arm and into that black car outside. Any sudden movements and well, you know the rest.”

Leorio gulped and opened his mouth to say something in protest, but the pressure in his side quickly turned any words into a wince.

And without another word, Leorio was dragged out the door and into the darkness of a black Ferrari, a fabric being thrown over his head the moment his back hit the seat.

 

* * *

 

 

Gon couldn’t help but puff his cheeks and let out a loud whine. Pokkle and Ponzu were fickle people. Their opinions were always changing and adapting. But the fact that they loved to change their lunch spot so often annoyed Gon a little.

Sure, he was always able to find them by the weird honey scented perfume Ponzu wore, but inside the cafeteria, where millions of scents circled the air, the hunt wasn’t as fun as Gon would have hoped.

Maybe it _was_ fun at first. But after three years of the same search he was growing a bit bored with it. Still, they were his friends so Gon raised his nose to try and find the sweetest aroma in the area. But before he could even breathe he heard it again.

The loud thumping that brought the scent of chocolate to his nose and the sound of crunching to his ears. Then he focused his eyes towards the source and his heart joined the beating.

There, sitting by himself save for the three crates of Choco-robos, was the same kid from this morning, Killua Zoldyck. He seemed to have just entered the cafeteria, tipping the men who delivered the crates as he stuffed his mouth with more chocolate. 

Gon’s feet were moving the instant Killua looked up at him, mirroring Gon’s expression: excited and confused. His initial mixed look faded into a smile when Gon waved at him.

As Gon got closer Killua's smile widened, but then fell into a sudden frown when the other decided to plop down right next to him with a happy “hey,” clearly invading his personal space. Killua returned the greeting with little enthusiasm, before he chugged the entire box in his hand rather impressively  

“That’s a lot of chocolate…” Killua laughed, choking a bit on his chocolate. Gon laughed too before opening his own metal lunch box. He examined the meal inside: two spicy empanadas, a handful of grapes, a juice box, and an apple.

Gon picked up one of the empanadas and felt his mouth water. But before he took a bite he heard a final cough and a smug reply. “Not really, my stash at home is way bigger.”

Gon froze in his eating to respond. “You must really like chocolate then, huh?” Killua unwrapped another robot. “Who doesn’t like chocolate”

Gon held up a finger, and impersonated Leorio to the best of his ability. “Leorio tells me _its bad for your teeth_.” Killua frowned, but didn’t seem that displeased. “Well not everyone can survive on…” He paused to glance at Gon’s lunch. “What is that?”

Gon finally stuffed the empanada in his mouth before answering. “Oh, it’s my lunch.” Killua cringed as bits of the lunch hit his face, a serious displeased frown now very apparent on his lips. “Yeah, but it doesn’t look like the dry pasta they’re serving today.” Gon offered him a napkin with enthusiasm Killua couldn’t argue with.

“Oh, Leorio made it for me. It’s his special empanadas! He says its what his grandmother made him when he was a kid, so now he makes them for me!”

Killua paused, his gaze darkening as it settled on the napkin in his hands. “Must be nice, having someone cook for you.” Gon picked a grape up and popped it in his mouth. “Don’t you have someone to cook for you at home?” Killua shifted his gaze to Gon, eyes still an empty blue. “Yeah, but… its not the same thing.”

Gon felt the atmosphere thicken, and frowned. He didn’t like the look in Kilua’s eyes, so he grabbed the other's shoulders and gave him a few light shakes. “Killua! If you have someone cooking for you, you shouldn’t eat just chocolate. Have one of my grapes!”

Killua look astonished, clearly thinking _that’s seriously what he got out of that statement?_  Gon held the grape to Killua's lips with a smile. Killua scowled and tried to push Gon’s hands away. “I don’t want your-!” Gon took the opportunity to toss a grape right in his mouth, laughing briefly at his horrified expression. “I think this classifies as harassment.”

Gon held another grape to his lips. “Want another one?” Killua grabbed it and stuffed it in his mouth uttering a muffled “whatever.” Then they both ate in utter silence.

After Gon finished his meal, he took a glance at the boy next to him and nearly fell over at the amount of robots that covered the other half of the table. He was about to snap back into Leorio-mode when he saw Killua’s blissful chewing expression. Then he swallowed his tongue with a smile.

“Say, Killua. Can you teach me that pen thing you did earlier?” Killua blinked away the glee on his face, and wore his cat-like grin. “Well, what’s in it for me if I do?”

Gon paused in thought. “I don’t know? What do you want?” Killua’s eyes gleamed. “I don’t know, what do I want?”

Gon felt his throat bubble up a loud whine; widening his eyes and grabbing both Killua’s hands. “Killua! PLEASE!”

The horrified expression from earlier returned and he slapped a hand over Gon’s mouth with a growling whisper. “Oi, idiot! Calm down. Fine, fine. I’ll teach you but then you’ll owe me one. Fair enough?”

Gon pushed his hand away, not even bothering to hide his grin. Killua seemed to realize his mistake only a moment too soon.

“Okay! Thanks, Killua!”

 

* * *

  

“Why am I here?”

It was the hundredth time he had asked the question since his captors forced him out of the car and led him blindly into what he assumed was some dungeon. He heard what had to be the tenth door shut behind him before Baise’s snickering caught his ear.

“You are here to see our boss, cutie.”

Leorio opened his eyes the moment he felt the suffocating fabric fly off his face. He was pushed on to a couch by the same gun that was keeping him still for the entire journey to wherever he was. As he straightened himself on the couch, he began to study his surroundings.

The room was mockingly classy. The table in front of him was made of intricate wood designs and the couch he sat on was composed of stiff red wool. The lighting was low and the wallpaper was an obnoxious red. Golden treasures littered the room, and paintings Leorio assumed held historical value lined the walls. The area was clearly meant to illustrate the wealth and power of the owner.

Leorio gulped as his gaze finally settled on the couch opposite of him, sweat beginning to form along his hairline.

 _Black Ferrari_ …

A “Boss”…

The _tacky_ furniture…

…

He was in a mafia den…

Leorio’s mind flashed back to all those movies he saw of the black and white gangsters with the striped suits and fat cigars. He pictured one shaking him down and demanding money for something he owed.

But as he focused on the intense stare he was receiving from the person opposite of him, that gangster image faded into a much more terrifying one.

The person sitting across from him was the most intimidating type of beautiful. They had large grays eyes and sharp golden hair. Their skin told Leorio they don’t get out much, but the empty, cold stare had clearly seen more than Leorio would hope to in a lifetime. But what scared Leorio most of all was that…

He couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman…

The person exhaled, shifting their gaze to the space next to Leorio’s couch. Leorio followed the eyes and saw two people staring down at him. It was Baise, smiling smugly, and another man that he assumed also assisted in escorting him here.

He looked like he belonged in a biker gang, with a mullet and huge muscles, and his stink-eye made Leorio shiver. “You want us to wait outside, right?” The biker guy looked at the blonde.

“Yes, Basho, Baise. I will be fine alone with our guest.”

Leorio cringed at the tone. It was cold and calculating, but it was also ambiguous and offered little light on the blonde’s gender.

And when the door slamming resounded through the room and that cold glare returned to him, it dawned on Leorio that, regardless of sex, this person before him was apparently the boss and was therefore his best chance of survival. So he tried to keep a level head and address his host carefully.

“So I take it you are the boss.”

“I am called that, yes.”

The answer came instantly and expressionlessly, yet held the connotation of a joke. So Leorio gave a smile, hoping to lighten the conversation if only slightly. “So, are you going to tell me why I’m here?”

“I believe it would only be fit to, but before I begin, allow me to make a few things clear.” Leorio sighed. Sarcastic in tone, but void of any feeling. Still no difference. “Alright.” The boss’s eyes widened briefly as he held up a finger for emphasis.

“First, that where you sit now is approximately 50 feet below sea level surrounded by exactly fifty men. That being the case you should know you are not leaving by force.” Leorio gulped, already knowing where this was heading. The blonde simply held up another finger, maintaining the intense glare.

“Second, the only way you are leaving this building alive is if I am _satisfied_.” He spoke louder at the end, as that was obviously the point of this opening: to establish control.

After that, though, their expression softened a bit and the joking tone returned with another finger. “Third, that tea there is toxin free and you are welcome to drink it if the situation is too much for you.”

Leorio looked down and sure enough, there was two cups of steaming green tea, one for Leorio and the other for his host. Leorio flattened his expression in disbelief, losing his cool instantly. “Too much for me? You have got to be kidding?”

Once his mouth was open, he couldn’t stop the words from flying out. It both amazed and terrified him. “What do you even want for me, huh? I never do any dealings with the mafia! I have no beef with you guys so just let me go!”

Leorio had screamed the last three words so hard he had to shut his eyes. And when he opened them, it took a second to focus on the blonde again. He held his breath, panic taking over and making his head spin. This was a mobster; no way they’d go easy on Leorio now.

But there they were, patiently waiting for him to finish with their eyes shut as well. And when they flashed open, a humorous glare brought a wave of relief over Leorio. “Are you done, Leorio? If you are I would like to tell you exactly why you are here.”

Leorio finally felt relaxed. This boss didn’t seem that dangerous, in fact, they seemed like they were enjoying themselves. Leorio could work with this.

“Oh, I would love to hear why I’m here!”

They gave a mocking smile, their eyes still dark and lifeless. “I’m happy to hear that.” Leorio cringed at the tone, it reminded him of another blonde he met face to face in his childhood: a fake, polite politican.“Also, what’s with you being so polite? Aren’t you a mafia boss or something?”

A glint shone in the boss’s eyes as they responded, either in intrigue or humor. “Leorio, just because my work is sometimes classless does not mean I cannot have class.”

Leorio scoffed. “I kind of think it does…” The boss glared a little too intensely, clearly now annoyed. “Leorio, do you want to know why you are here or would you rather I remain _dissatisfied_ for the rest of the night?”

To that, Leorio laughed. He was playing a risky game sure, but you had to push a few buttons to get something working. “You know, when you say it like that it sounds perverted. If you wanted something like that you could pay someone who actually does that sort of thing for a living.”

The boss’s glare softened at that and Leorio tried not to gleam relief. They were playing along.

Thus the banter began.

“Are you really even a doctor? I thought they had more dignity than this?”

“Hey, anyone can be a doctor if they set their mind to it, you brat!”

“Mindset or not, this interaction has made it quite clear to me that anyone can become a doctor nowadays.”

“We don’t all have to be stuck up assholes you know!”

“Well if stuck up assholes is your word for decent human beings then-”

“Hey!”

“And may I remind you that you tried to impose a stereotype on me not two minutes ago?”

Leorio never considered the possibility that this boss was more snarky than him. He had to throw in the towel now or he might lose his temper. Leorio sighed heavily. “Are you going to tell me why I’m here or not?”

The boss seemed to accept his defeat rather well, smiling triumphantly. “Oh, my apologies. Your unruly disposition had destroyed the professionalism of this conversation.”

Leorio also accepted his defeat rather well, since it seemed to lighten the mood. “Yeah, yeah. Just get to the point already!”

But then the humorous shine was blown away from the blonde’s eyes as they hunched their back and folded their hands, leaning over the table. Now, Leorio could tell this boss meant business.

“You are a doctor who investigates diseases, correct?” Leorio had a bad feeling. “Um, yeah?” The blonde ignored his answer, as if they already knew it. “And you have been one of the lucky few chosen to research a Malaysian epidemic, correct?” Leorio’s eyes widened. “How did you-?”

“I am willingly to make a trade, Leorio. Your services for my information.”

The blonde’s head fell back into the light, but the look they were giving was observant and dangerous. Still, Leorio found himself grinning stupidly and daringly. “What kind of _services_?”

The boss sighed. “Get your mind of the gutter. Medical services.” Leorio caught his fist in enlightenment. “Oh, you’re from Malaysia! I thought you looked Asian!”

The blonde frowned. “No, but an associate of mine has been infected by the EWC.” Leorio’s mind stopped working. “The what?” His host simply sipped his tea will a snotty look. “The name for the infection, its EWC.” Leorio’s mind was still vacant. “What the hell does that even mean?”

They placed their tea down with a sigh. “If you must know, it stands for extraterrestrial worm contaminant.” Leorio could not contain his laughter. He knew it was wild and mocking and completely inappropriate, but he could not help it. “So you think this is an alien disease?”

“More like an alien parasite.”

Leorio froze, as the look the boss was giving him was extremely serious. “What the heck?”

The blonde picked their tea back up, letting the steam relax their features. “And it has infected someone of importance to me. That being the case your ties to the HA are necessary for this mission.”

“But, why ask me? Why not any other big shots on my team?” Leorio held his cup, if only to benefit from the steam as well. “If I tell you, Leorio, you cannot flip out on me.” When the boss had returned to their hunched over pose, Leorio slammed his tea down, ignoring the spill. “I’m already flipping out!”

“Fair enough.” They relaxed into the back of the couch once more. “Because of your tardiness this morning you missed the event- your building was invaded, quietly and secretively.”

Leorio’s warning sirens started blaring, but he pushed on. “Invaded by what?” The boss’s eyebrows rose, letting Leorio gaze directly into their eyes. “The parasites of course. They turned your department I’m sure. My men were actually going in to ask a certain Mrs. Yorkshire for her assistance, but unfortunately, she too was caught up in the event.”

Leorio felt the signs of a hurricane inside his head. A small idea, high in the clouds that all his work friends were gone and the overwhelming rage he felt towards the boss circling each other. “Cheadle is… No you are lying!”

The boss carried on, once again disregarding his input. “I would suggest you quit your job, if I were not needing your facility for my plan in recovering my friend.”

That word: _recover_. He heard it and let out a sudden breath Leorio wasn’t aware he was holding in. “Oh, so it’s possible to heal people? That’s such a relief”

The boss seemed for once at a loss for words. Their mouth opened and closed and their eyes widened slightly. When they finally managed to speak it was quiet and cautious. “Only my associate because she was injected with our specially designed vaccine prior to her exposure.”

Leorio’s eyes narrowed, and he felt a sting on his bottom lip from grinding his teeth. “Why does the mafia have a cure for something that the HA does not?”

The boss had apparently regained their composure and returned an intense glare. “Firstly, its not a cure, it’s a precaution. Secondly, that’s our own secret, Leorio.”

Leorio felt his hand hit the table and it hurt, it hurt immensely. But the panic dulled all his senses, save for the instinct to defend his friends. “You are telling me my friend is going to die because you people decided to keep your _precaution_ or whatever a secret.”

The boss’s eyes lost a bit of their edge, but in Leorio’s fit of rage that sympathy meant very little. “Leorio, it may not seem like it, but I do understand your pain. However, I am also not one to beat around the bush, so I must tell you that…” They paused and looked to the side, the unsure expression returning.

“What? That there isn’t a cure? I know that already, you fucking prick!” The blonde’s eyes locked with his, and the truth behind them killed him. “Your friend isn’t _going_ to die, by now she’s already dead.”

“Shut up! I’ve heard enough from you, you goddam-!” Leorio felt his weight travel over the table and topple the blonde. His hands found themselves around their neck, and he straddled their waist, pushing the boss into the stiff cushion of the couch.

In the back of his mind, Leorio briefly registered the feeling of the blonde’s body on him and realized his host was very much of the same gender. Although, _his_ gender mattered very little at that instant. So without giving it much thought he tightened his grip on the other man, who laid beneath him in utter silence.

“How dare you say that! Who do you think you are? Deciding that she’s dead! I saw her just this morning! She looked perfectly fine! She can’t be! You are lying! Aliens? Parasites? What kind of nonsense is this?”

He pressed his thumb on the other’s windpipe, attempting to snap it. Instead, though he only heard a low growl before his face landed against the tacky red cushion. The boss had climbed behind him, holding Leorio down by his arm and pushing his face further into the couch. Then Leorio felt the other’s breath on his ear, and he shivered in complete anger.

“I’ve let this go on long enough. Leorio, while I do sympathize with your situation you must understand that my second point still stands. You are not leaving here alive without my consent.”

Leorio turned his head to the side, biting his cheek as he yelled. “To hell with that! I’m not helping you with anything you selfish little shit.”

The man behind him grew very silent before applying an agonizing amount pressure to Leorio’s arm. “You have a cousin, correct?” Leorio’s eyes snapped open and he tried to look at the blonde’s face. “And he could very well be infected by this horrendous parasite.”

“What are you getting at?” Leorio hated how small he sounded. He knew he was losing. “Currently, we are the only people in the city, quite possibly the world, who hold the vaccine.”

Leorio rolled the one eye he could open from his position. “Oh, don’t you deserve a medal.” He could hear the smile forming behind him, but it gave him no comfort. “If you help me acquire the materials I desire from your lab, I will share this vaccine with both you and your cousin. Fair enough?”

He got off Leorio and returned to his unscathed cup of tea, drinking it and squaring his shoulders before giving Leorio a knowing glare. He only glared back.

“You must be an idiot if you think I would listen to you! How do I know the infection is even real?” The other man smiled slightly, but Leorio knew it by now it was only to rub salt in his wounds. “Very well, I suppose physical evidence is in order.”

Leorio’s glare remained. “Back to prim and proper I see.” He followed the boss as he stood to leave the room. If it weren’t for the tense situation, he might have found their height difference funny.

But when the boss turned around to look up at him, Leorio still felt beneath him. This guy knew he had Leorio in the palm of his hand.

“Excuse me? Prim and proper never left.”

 

* * *

 

“Um, excuse me. Ms. Siberia?”

“What is it?”

“What does this blank space in my schedule mean?”

“That’s a free.”

“Okay, but its last period, can’t I just go home?”

“Only on Fridays.”

“WHAT! That blows!”

“Don’t complain to me. If you don’t sit down and behave I’ll probably kill you!”

“Um, what?”

“Get out of the library if you aren’t going to work.”

“I’m working, I’m working. Geez.”

Killua took a seat out of the view of the crazy librarian. He wondered for a second how someone so unkempt and plain weird got a job working with kids. But when he opened his laptop and began mindlessly answering questions, Killua’s mind forgot the librarian and began to wander into his first day.

He was really excited to come to high school; he thought it might be a nice change from his _normal_ life. But so far, most of his day was listening to a teacher drone. In fact, the only different thing was that weird spikey hair kid: Gon.

He was the only one who approached him without hesitance or fear. He treated Killua like a human being, which certainly was _different_. He wondered what made Gon so special, why he was keen on making friends with Killua, why he even bothered when he clearly could be friends with anyone he wanted. But all his thoughts were brought to an abrupt stop when his laptop was closed on his typing fingers.

Killua glanced up, a little annoyed and a little intrigued. But that intrigue quickly faded when he was met with a sneering Amori brother.

The three had tried to harass him earlier and he had ignored them. His escort throughout the school, some star-student named Nicole, had given him a completely unnecessary break down of their character and confirmed Killua’s already existing knowledge that they were senior-punks who liked to pick on underclassmen.

And apparently Killua was one of their targets.

“This is a pretty fancy computer.” The brother knocked on the shut device. Killua leaned his chin on his hand, unimpressed. “Huh, you think so?” The brother was visibly annoyed by Killua’s response, but his voice remained steady and quiet. “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

Killua let his feline persona take over. “What? If you can have it? No way, this is mine get your own.” The brother growled, still quiet. “Get over yourself, Zoldyck. I’m wondering what a kid like you is doing in public school.”

Killua let his yawn speak more than his words ever could. “What kind of question is that? Am I not allowed to go to public school?” The brother leaned in so close, his talking left a disgusting shot of saliva on Killua’s forehead. “That limo ride here could have gotten you into a classier school easy. So why come here?”

Killua wiped it up with his sleeve, both his tone and expression not amused. “Geez, are all my classmates this nosy? None of your dam business.” The brother tried to lean back in, but Killua’s glare kept him at a reasonable distance. “If you don’t tell me, everyone is just going to assume you want to flaunt your wealth.”

Killua actually laughed. It was dry and not at all genuine. But it was a laugh non-the-less. “Assume what ever you like. I’m not here for any of you people.”

The brother gasped. “You people? Listen here you little twerp!” He heard a hiss from the front desk and adjusted his tone. “Just because you can afford fancy shit doesn’t put you on some pedestal. When you enter the school gates we’re all equal.”

Killua let his eyes reflect the dark ideas swirling inside his head. “Let’s be real here, no matter where we are, I’ll never be your equal.”

The brother smirked, although the sweat beading down his face revealed his overwhelming nervousness. “Fair enough, mind if I level the playing field then?”

Killua felt his face perk up and his ears twitch, his cat-self taking control once more. “What do you have in mind?”

The brother pointed out the window to a patch of green outside. “Follow me to the park across the street and we’ll have a one on one.” Killua yawned again, stretching out his arms. “Sounds kind of boring to me.”

“What you scared?” His shaky tone showed he couldn’t even convince himself of that claim, let alone Killua. “No, just not really worth my time. You could never beat me in a hundred years so…”

He slammed his fist down. “Then stop being a little bitch and prove it!” Another violent hiss from the front desk made the brother sink back into his chair. “What’s in it for me?” Killua could not help his quiet laughter.

“I won’t kick your ass right here in front of the whole school?”

Killua was finding it extremely hard to not burst out into laughter right there, but he kept his composure and settled for an amused grin instead.

“But I just said you couldn’t do that. Geez, are all my classmates this slow too?”

That statement brought a little thought to Killua’s attention. He could take care of this problem now and not worry about people like the Amori brothers. Now that was good reason to fight. To filter out the trash from his high school career.

“Alright, if annoying dumbasses like you are commonplace in high school, I should probably make an example of you to keep them away, right?”

He once again let his darker mind leak through his eyes. The brother nervously nodded, with a shaky. “You are so on kid!”

Killua almost felt sorry for him when he jumped from the terror of Ms. Siberia’s gaze behind the bookshelf and a final demand for silence.

 _Almost_.

 

* * *

  

 

Leorio thought his host was intimidating before, but when he approached Baise and the muscle man Basho, Leorio realized he was downright unsettling.

“Basho, is the captive asleep right now?”

“No boss, he just woke up.”

“My guest and I would like to see him.”

“Of course, boss.”

Basho’s boss barely reached his shoulder, but Basho had held a kind and loyal expression. It pissed Leorio off to no end. There was nothing in the blonde that deserved that kind of treatment: fortitude, brawn, or even compassion. The only thing he offered was cash. So why did Basho and Baise smile so warmly, like they were a family of some sort. Leorio knew money could buy anything, but seeing it in action was a little disheartening.

Then the blonde and Baise began discussing something in a muttering volume, allowing Basho to fall in line next to him. His eyes and lips were shaped in a fondness that made Leorio’s mouth move on its own.

“Say, don’t you find it unnerving?”

That fondness instantly vanished into a glare more characteristic of Basho’s tough look. “Find what unnerving?”

Leorio flinched, not really wanting to start trouble. Although, he knew their boss needed him for some reason and that gave his mind some clarity as Leorio continued. “That you got to listen to someone like that guy? What is he rich or something?”

Basho then laughed-really _laughed_. It somehow both relieved Leorio nerves and amplified his terror. “Buddy, he is loaded, but that’s not why I listen to him.” Leorio stopped walking, face contorted in confusion. “Then why?” Basho continued laughing as he dragged Leorio along by the arm. “Because he is a leader.”

“A leader?” Leorio echoed skeptically. Basho nodded with the same steady laughter. “He’s strategically, physically, and emotionally driven to stopping the EWC. You can’t help following a guy that dedicated to saving humanity.”

Leorio’s laughter joined his, although it was more out of disbelief. “Saving humanity? He’s just looking out for his own skin. Maybe the skin of some of his friends.” Basho’s laugh stopped with his walking. “Pal, you are 23. You must know by know it’s never possible to save everyone.” He gave Leorio a knowing glare, like a father would give his son. Basho was clearly a patient and kind man. Leorio was all the more frustrated by this revelation.

“But he has a vaccine and doesn’t share it! He’s letting people die for no reason!” Basho’s glare darkened, clearly losing his patience rapidly. “And if he reveals that to the enemy, then what? They learn a way around it.”

Leorio scoffed. “What enemy? The virus?” Basho grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground. “Alright, listen.”

“Basho!”

Basho instantly dropped Leorio, turning to the two in front of them with shame plastered across his face. “Don’t reveal too much to someone so unstable.” Basho nodded with a grin, and joined Baise and their boss up front.

Leorio growled and continued with heavy steps. His eyes focused on the tacky red carpet so he barely noticed when Baise fell back to smile at him.

“You know, if the boss is willing to go to so much trouble to convince you, he must have taken a liking to you!” Leorio rolled his eyes.

“As if I’d want such a prick to like me.”

 

* * *

 

Killua examined his surroundings. He was behind an abandoned concession stand, surrounded by trees on all sides. The area was well enough hidden that the normal afternoon park goers wouldn’t hear the brother’s screams. It calmed Killua as he cracked his neck. That meant he could get it over with quietly and quickly. He rolled his shoulders and threw his hands into his pockets, then looked at the brother.

He was just standing there, looking around in fear. Killua assumed that meant he had a trap of some sort set.

Killua arched his back in a lazy stretch and yawned obnoxiously. He glanced at the now attentive brother and smirked.

“We starting or what?”

The brother grinned back, getting into a fighting stance as well, waiting to be attacked. “Well kid, I’ll let you take the first move then.”

Killua looked up with wide innocent eyes and deadpanned, “but doesn’t the saying go _ladies_ first?” That brought the Amori brother charging toward him with a loud “Brat!”

Killua felt the wind in his hair as he knocked the brother down and stepped on his neck to shut him up. Even though this exchange was going to be extremely uneventful, it also felt rejuvenating. How long had it been since he last fought someone _human_.

Then he saw something come from one of the trees and launch itself at his chest. Killua smiled and stomped down on the brother beneath him’s neck, squaring his shoulders to prepare for the blow. The force of the impact sent Killua flying to the ground.

He could only stare at the sky in disappointment. He had _let_ that guy hit him, and he couldn’t even knock him into a tree. This was certainly going to be a boring fight.

“The kid actually took the bait? What a moron?”

Killua sighed and jumped back to his feet, another yawn forming on his lips as he spoke. “All you thug-types are the same.” He opened his hand to reveal the switchblade in his grasp. “Were you planning on using this on me? I guess everyone here has one then.”

The brothers, now three in total, paled at the display. “What is this kid?” The one that had kicked Killua, the pink shirted one pointed at him in disbelief. “He searched my pocket when I kicked him.” Killua let another smile tainted in his darker mind twist his face. “So do one of you want to try me again? Or is this enough proof that you are way out of your league?”

The brothers, instead of answering verbally, began to take a formation around Killua. They formed a triangle around him, cautiously moving to form a perfect shape and trap Killua between two trees and the shack behind them. The pink and yellow shirted ones exchanged a look, as the blue shirted one fiddled with his pockets.

Then suddenly the pink and yellow guys charged, lunged at Killua with fists raised. The boy easily maneuvered around their attacks, letting another yawn leave his lips.

That was when he heard a spraying noise behind him, like a sprinkler. The smell of the area turned to ashes and suddenly with every breath it felt like Killua was swallowing a lit cigarette.

And vaguely, through his pain, Killua heard the arguing of the brother’s in the background:

“Was that mom’s perfume?”

“Maybe?”

“Why the hell do you have that?”

“It looks identical to the mace!”

“Oh god, this is embarrassing.”

Killua then heard an ear piercing cough break the air, and his throat felt raw. He tasted blood and realized it was his cough and Killua couldn’t stop it. The hurling kept coming, lighting his lungs on fire and pushing vomit up his stomach. He looked at the brothers with a face that could belong to the grim reaper.

“What did you just do to me?”

They shuddered, but soon found their cool again when Killua fell into another pattern of desperate wheezing. “Oh dam, Amori, I think he’s allergic to the perfume. Spray him some more.” Killua cringed and tried to look at them through his tearing eyes. “Then we’ll kick his ass.” He saw the three blurs move towards him. “Roger that!”

Suddenly Killua felt another wave of fire wash through his lungs and he screamed hoarsely, scratching his throat desperately. Then he felt his skin ignite as well with a dampness that appeared on his neck. He tried to focus and heard more spritzing noises from his left, and then proceeded to block the source with his hands.

“ I think he’s had enough…”

“Keep spraying and we’ll throw in a few kicks”

Killua saw a shadow shift and reacted on instinct, moving under the blob and flipping him over. Unfortunately he also allowed a direct shot to his face, which drew out a startled cry of horror as his tongue felt the same sensation as his lungs and neck. The coughing amplified when he could no longer close his mouth. This allowed the large yellow shirted brother to put him in a body lock.

“Get it right in his face”

Killua felt the substance attack his face directly and let out a frustrated scream. He felt his instincts taking over, losing what humanity he had beat into himself. Those instincts made his fingers twitch and in a rush he was back on the floor, squirming away from the other two brothers. He heard yet another exchange between them that started with a horrified cry.

“Shit this kid’s nails are sharp!”

“What the fuck? Umori’s arms are bleeding!”

“Let me at this little shit!”

Killua knew he had to leave the area before he suffocated, so he ignored the approaching shadow to the best of his ability. His eyes, even if they were dryly bleeding tears, could still detect when a pink blur was knocked to the ground next to him.

He also saw what could only be a monster, completely shrouded in a dark aura and radiating a melody so sinister it made Killua freeze in his escape.

“How dare you all gang up on Killua like that!”

“Oh shit, it’s the Freeces kid!”

“Let’s get out of here!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Basho, Baise. Wait out here. I will give you the signal if you are needed inside.”

Leorio cringed, yet again, at the underserved loyalty of this guy’s help, before following the same guy into a dark and windowless room. The blonde walked to a random wall and mindlessly flipped the switch, letting the flickering lamp illuminate the room.

And what Leorio saw, in the kindest terminology his certified-medical professional mind could think of was…

_A revolting monster…_

It was disfigured into a strange, Frankenstein-looking face: discolored blue skin, scars running all over its face, and one large hole in its chest that looked as though something had barreled into it. Leorio was most horrified by the full body restraints holding it to an operating table. They were fit for a horror movie staged in a mental asylum. Leorio gulped and looked desperately at the blonde for an explanation.

“What the hell is this?”

The boss simply walked over to the table to check the restraints. “Its what happens when the parasite accidently tampers with the brain, as you can see, the parasite obviously entered through the-”

“The chest” Leorio injected, completely subconsciously as he examined the supposed _parasite_. His host continued his survey, a little amused by Leorio’s input.

“Um, yes. Parasites preferably like the ears you see. But for whatever reason, this one had trouble and entered through the chest. While traveling to the brain, it messed it with several nerves. After about a year of infection that kind of tampering can lead to these kinds of deformities. Something I always found interesting, honestly, is that the scar that allowed parasite intrusion never heals. Not even with the remarkable healing factor these creatures have.”

Leorio perked up a bit. He was never able to extinguish his medical curiousity. “Healing factor?”

Instead of simply explaining, the boss picked a scalpel off the metal cart beside him and leaned over the blue creatures chest. He slowly created an intrusion over its stomach, letting a strange purple blood run down into the ragged pants the thing wore.

Leorio watched in absolute amazement as the cut was instantly folded over by the skin and healed. He even gave a little clap when the blonde looked at him with a sly grin. After the initial awe, though, Leorio examined the specimen’s face, allowing a million questions to pop into his mind. One accidently slipped out.

“So they like the brains?”

The blonde let out a soft laugh as he wiped off the blade. “They _love_ the brains. In fact so far that’s the only part of the body they like to consume.” Leorio felt his expression light up at the new information, yet also felt his stomach turn. Curse his scientific curiosity! “Consume?”

His host nodded, glancing into the closed eyes of his captive. “The parasite eating the brain. That is what your corporation has mistaken for brain rotting all this time.” Leorio froze, pieces inside his brain interlocking and forming a bigger picture.

These parasitic bastards had killed Pietro, his best friend. This blonde here was also to blame, though, for with holding the vaccine, but that could wait. Now was his chance to get the answers he so desperately desired all those years ago. “So what happens when they eat the brain?”

The boss’s gaze narrowed a bit and his voice lowered into a more deadly tone. “Well, why don’t you tell him?”

Leorio looked at the motionless creature, and squinted. “Who, him?” He had assumed it was asleep, but on closer inspection Leorio could see the slight trembles and ragged breathing.

“Yes, its quite rude to pretend to be sleeping. Especially when we have guests.”

The thing’s eyes shot open so suddenly it made Leorio’s heart jump. It's eyes then widened, revealing a lazy left eye. The beast was still and respectful in his tone. Something that gave Leorio the chills. “Oh, I wasn’t faking! I just didn’t want to interrupt your conversation!”

The blonde held his chin, his eyes changing to reflect a strange red glow. Leorio felt his nerves crawl, as the room’s temperature dropped significantly. “I see, well, my guest here wants to know what happened to a certain Majitani when you ate his brain.”

“Well you see, um, I became Majitani!”

Leorio glanced between the two; still trying to process the new, scarier mode the blonde was operating under.

“He doesn’t look very convinced. Maybe you should be more specific? Or do you want me to cut open your head and show him?”

Leorio flinched with _Majitani_ at that line. Since when was this guy so sickly sadistic? It was oddly stimulating, thrilling, and petrifying at the same time. “I ate his brain and took control of his body!”

Majitani looked so helpless and desperate. Leorio almost felt bad for it. But when the blonde’s violent glare fell on him, he reserved that sympathy for himself. It was so terrifying, in fact, that Leorio could only answered the next string of questions in a series of furious nods.

“Now, do you believe in the EWC?”

_Nod._

“Well, then. You probably are already thinking that you never want something like this to happen to you or your cousin?”

_Nod._

“And that it would be better to keep this outbreak on the down low, correct?”

_Nod._

“And finally, you must have realized we are your only path to survival?”

 _Nod_.

Fortunately, the blonde seemed satisfied with simple nods and his stare mellowed out a bit.

“So then, it will be a pleasure working with you.”

Leorio felt relief wash over him. Finally this whole thing was over, at least for today. He could go pick Gon up and eat an extra two tubs of ice cream, added to his earlier prescribed three of course. Leorio began weighting the cost of _Netflix_ to the shear awfulness of the _Hallmark_ movies he was planning on watching earlier, when a disgruntled cough caught his attention.

It was Majitani, looking at him with pleading eyes. “Hey, you! Don’t even bother with this guy! We are sick, but he is evil. Pure evil! Run while you can!”

The blonde glided over to Majitani, eyes shining a brilliant scarlet color, and socked it so hard the thing instantly blacked out with a bleeding jaw and flying teeth. Then the boss flicked his wrist with a lethal glare and smirked.

“He was overdue for a nap anyways”

Leorio felt a shiver run down his spine as the blonde walked past him to the doorway, glancing over his shoulder with a cold "are you coming?"

He suddenly had a new idea of how to relieve his stress when he gets home.

 

* * *

 

 

Gon glanced back at the clock, watching as the second counter passed the 12 agonizingly slow. It was last period, his teacher was absent, and yet he was forced to sit here and complete a worksheet while some parent fiddled with their phone at the front desk. Not only that, but the class had finished their assignment, as a group of course, about a half way through the period, so Gon had no choice but to doodle in his notebook and look up every five seconds, hoping to see another major shift in the time.

That was when that pounding returned to his head. It blurred the clock and forced his eyes towards the window, looking outside. He squinted throw the bushes to make out two bright figures shifting through them to the secret _escape fence_. It was the only way to get out of school undetected by faculty, so Gon assumed it was just some guys looking to ditch early. That was until he saw a white tussle of hair shine through the green of the bushes, and a plaid blue shirt joined it. Together with the intense heartbeat drumming in Gon’s ears he knew that it had to be Killua.

But then, who was the other kid? Gon only saw a bright blue shirt, mildly tanned skin, and a green and white hat. Then he felt his nerves crawl, because only one trio of students ignored the _no hat_ rule so blatantly: the Amori brothers.

He was never really one to dislike a particular group of students, but he was aware that gang was never looking to make friends. Still, Killua would probably be able to handle himself. He was a lot tougher than Gon judging by how quickly he beat Gon’s rope climbing record in PE two periods ago.

He knew that, so then why did his skin crawl as the two figures vanished into the shrubbery. Sure, the Amori brothers always took cheap shots like using black mail or concealed weapons but… Killua just got here. They wouldn’t dare pull something like that. Would they? Killua did seem pretty wealthy, and that did piss off most of the student population.

Gon began to get more and more restless, staring direly at the clock. Killua would be fine. He had to be fine. He would probably be offended if Gon attempted to get involved.

“Mr. Freeces, are you okay?”

Gon looked at the front desk, his nerves jumping along with his actual body, out of his desk and running to the front. He let his desperation consume him, pleading as quickly as he could muster the words through his panicked state. “Bathroom, please!”

The adult mimicked his expression, nodding cautiously as Gon took off. He ran right out the door, through the bushes, over the fence, and continued on following the pounding in his ears. If he closed his eyes he could see Killua standing there surrounded by the brothers. It only made his feet move faster.

He saw the old abandoned shed and felt his vision narrow. Behind it was a well known _confrontation_ spot. Killua was probably back there. He snuck around the side of it quietly, just to check on his friend.

As he approached the area, the first thing he heard was an escalation of the beating in his ears. It rung so loud Gon nearly fell over from the pain.

Following the blow was a terrible screech. It was very like the cry an animal would use to ward off enemies, warning them of danger and avoiding conflict.

Then he heard a cry of pain. It was deeper than the first, so Gon assumed it was a brother. But that meant the other scream was…

Gon abandoned the idea of sneaking around and felt his feet carry him to the scene in what felt like a single glide. But when he got there his feet suddenly stuck to the floor.

Killua was suffocating, his face nearly purple and his _claws_ desperately gripping the ground trying to crawl away.

Then he saw the other brothers behind him, gathered around the biggest one, Umori, Gon recalls. The man’s arms were covered in horrifying gashes, the kind one would have after being mauled by a wild animal.

As Gon’s eyes begin to register the situation from Killua’s blood covered hands, he saw the oldest brother, Amori himself, stand up and run towards his friend in a fit of rage. He raised his leg to nail Killua in his side.

That was the last thing Gon remembered before his vision darkened and his hands went numb. When he was able to focus once more he heard the brothers’ fading footsteps behind him and the erratic beating in front of him. He looked down and saw Killua lying motionlessly on the ground.

Gon then felt another wave of panic wash over him. He got on his knees and grabbed Killua’s shoulders. The other boy quickly slashed his frighteningly sharp nails at Gon, but he simply caught the other’s wrists and dragged Killua to the wall of the shack. He leaned his friend’s back on the moss-covered brick and steadied him by gripping his shoulders. The air there didn’t smell like the chemical the brothers had used, so Gon assumed Killua would be able to regain his breath.

After a few deep breaths, Gon moved one hand to Killua’s face to force his friend to look him directly in the eye. His eyes were still bloodshot, clearly irritated, and his gaze was unfocused. “Killua are you alright?”

The other boy opened his mouth, trying to speak between his sharp breaths. He eventual managed a string of noises that sounded like “Gon? Is that you?” Gon moved his other hand to Killua’s back to rub circles in it, pushing his body against Killua to hold him to the wall. When he felt Killua relax a little, Gon backed up to give Killua space to breath, moving his hands back to the boy’s shoulders. He held up all four of his fingers, and shook Killua slightly to gain his attention. “Killua, focus. How many fingers am I holding up?”

Killua looked at him with wide eyes, and for a second the steading beat in Gon’s ears intensified. Once the second was over, Killua looked away, face becoming significantly redder. “What are you doing here?”

Gon grabbed Killua’s chin, forcing his gaze back on his other hand. “Look at my fingers! How many Killua?” Killua swatted him away, steading himself on the wall with a growl.

“Four, Gon! Four fingers! Now answer my question!” Killua tried to push himself off the wall, but his knees gave out instantly, allowing Gon to support him once more. Gon didn’t even bother to hide the concern in his eyes.

“Killua, what happened?”

Killua refused to look at him directly, eyes darting around crazily. His mouth opened a few times to answer before an actual sentence came out. “I… You… Why is that any of your business?” Gon gave him a violent shake to regain his attention. “Because Killua, you’re my friend!”

Killua gave him another startled glare, his eyebrows furrowing. “Huh?” Gon wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him into his chest, resting his chin atop Killua’s head and rubbing more circles into his back.

“I’m worried about you? What were they spraying at you? Are you okay? Should I call Leorio?”

Killua pushed him back, face yet again reddening and gaze yet again off to the side. “What? No, don’t call Leorio!” Killua shook his head furiously. “Absolutely do not call him!” His face was beginning to look dangerously flushed now, and his breathing seemed to stop altogether.

“Your face is pretty red, Killua. Can you even breathe right now?” Killua nodded frantically, breathing slowly to reassure Gon. “I can, it’s just that…” He paused, and Gon worried he would stop breathing again. He cupped Killua’s face with his hand and looked him dead in the eyes. “Just that what?”

“Gon, I’m…” Killua paused again, and Gon found his forehead pressed against his friends. Killua’s skin was still cold, even with how flushed it looked. The coolness brought a strange calmness to Gon’s voice, one that allowed Killua to focus better.

“You’re what? Killua, breath, focus.”

Killua shut his eyes and Gon began to hear his steady breath. After a minute or two his face relaxed and his eyes slowly opened back up. He looked at Gon, his eyes reflecting the seriousness of the situation. “I’m allergic to perfume.”

Gon felt a sigh pass threw his lips before he grabbed Killua’s hips and threw him over his shoulder.

He immediately felt the other push at his back and try to wiggle away from him, but by tightening his arm he was able to steady himself enough to begin walking back towards the school. Although despite the motion, Killua’s struggles did not let up. “Hey! What do you think your doing?”

Gon looked back at him with a serious smile. “Taking you to the nurses office!”

The struggles ceased and Gon could feel the annoyed glare on his neck. “Why do I need to go to the nurse’s office?” Gon felt his eyes narrow, annoyed at Killua’s lack of attention when it came to his health. “To see if she has anything to treat an allergic reaction!”

That apparently was the wrong answer, as a fist began knocking on Gon’s back and the squirming continued.

“I don’t need medication, Gon. I need space! Put me down.” A particular punch made Gon miss a step and nearly fall over, so he paused to rock Killua a little more roughly than intended. “Killua, stop squirming!”

Killua’s ankles flew back to hit Gon’s arm, which only made Gon tighten his grip. “Then put me down!” The punches continued and so did Gon’s swinging.

“Killua!”

“Gon!”

Soon the wrestling made Gon’s feet fall out from under him, launching them into the grass beside the walkway. Gon’s whole world spun for two seconds before he landed sideways on some sort of stiff pillow. He heard a loud gasp from beside him and realized he’d landed right on his friend’s stomach.

“You idiot!”

Gon smiled nervously and looked over to see the other, hoping he wasn’t mad.

Killua’s whole face was yet again flushed in a deep red, but not from lack of air or even anger. Gon recognized the expression, and knew then Killua wasn’t mad or upset. He was just a little embarrassed.

Before he could even register the giggles in his throat they came out, loud and cheery. Killua’s face gained a few shades and his words were muttered in a tone Gon almost missed. “What’s so funny…?”

“Killua is surprisingly shy!”

Killua’s blush intensified, as did Gon’s laugh. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Gon shook his head as his laughter calmed into a wide grin. “You just acted so cool this morning, I didn’t expect you to get embarrassed so easily.”

Killua looked offended, his blush subsiding into a pout. “Am I not cool now or something?”

Gon sat up to give Killua space, hoping he didn’t offend the boy too much. “No, you’re still really cool. But you are also kind of…” Killua looked skeptical, and still completely affronted.

“Kind of…?”

Gon took that as an invitation to lean towards his friend with a playful grin.

“Cute!”

He felt Killua’s hand on his face and with incredible force Gon was looking at the sky, Killua already walking past him with a mumbled “idiot…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm just going to address the elephant in the room. This is my first time writing fan fiction and it clearly shows. I'm sorry if this made your eyes bleed, but if you could wait a few minutes before calling 911 to let me know what I'm doing wrong it would be extremely appreciated :D  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. The Crusade Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all is said and done, Leorio picks Gon up from school only to realize that, what Gon considers the best thing to happen in years, might be the worst thing to happen all day.  
> Meanwhile, the battle against the EWC continues as humanity's "hero" begins plans to infiltrate the Hunter's Association.

Leorio followed the blonde without question. He was glad to leave the horrifying Majitani and the horrifying room that most likely was used to for _torture_.

His mind was so relieved, in fact, that he didn’t comment on how the boss’s step faltered slightly, making him reach for the wall to steady himself. Leorio figured, after the other massaged his forehead with a groan and shot Leorio a deadly glare, he better not comment on the situation or how funny he thought the blonde tripping was.

Before the boss could regain his composure, though, Baise and Basho swarmed him with an onslaught of concerns: offering to get water, asking if he needs rest, and the like. The blonde simply waved them off and stood up straight. He faced Leorio, preparing to give another speech no doubt.

The complete indifference to their concern made Leorio disregard the boss’s pallid and tired face as he spoke and instead return to silently hating the other.

“I will contact you when the other pieces of my plan are in place. It will likely take another day or so. Until then, take care of your cousin.”

Then the boss turned and began to order Basho and Baise to _get the car ready_ and _bag him_. Leorio overlooked how terrifying those orders were, though, as a very essential part of their agreement was being ignored.

“Wait! What about the vaccine?”

The blonde looked at him, clearly giving his statement some thought. His expression had reverted into something innocent, making Leorio wonder if there was an actual human being under that expensive suit and vicious threats. “I was thinking of giving it to you after the mission, but it would be troublesome if you got infected.”

Leorio’s jaw fell, his eyes squinting in disbelief. “ _Troublesome_!” The boss put a finger to his chin, tapping with every passing second. “Indeed…”

He continued to ponder the situation, making Leorio’s head explode in panic. Why did this boss enjoy messing with him and his well being?

Eventually, the blonde put his fingertips together and smiled. “All right, I have business to attend to right now. Call in sick tomorrow and I will send Basho to your home in the afternoon to give you the vaccine.”

Leorio’s mind did not calm, it erupted in a fit of rage. Still, his voice was chillingly cold. “But what about Gon?”

The boss looked unimpressed and spoke with little sensitivity. “He will get it after my associate is cured.” A smile fell on his lips, but it was obviously sarcastic. “Consider it motivation to bring this whole transaction to an end quicker.”

Leorio reached towards the blonde, thinking how easy it would be two strangle him. His neck was awfully slender. “You little shit!”

Basho and Baise stood in front of their boss with warning glares. Leorio understood he was out numbered and counted to ten. The boss could probably hear him, since he waited until Leorio was done to continue.

“Well then, we will drop you off at your vehicle since your cousin is expecting you.” Leorio felt his mind blank out, realizing that Gon was at school and he had no idea how long he’d been in the car that took him here, or how long he’d been talking to the boss. What if it was already the next day and Gon was never picked up, just left on the school steps sitting there, waiting for him?

Leorio rushed past Baise and Basho to look the boss in the eyes. “Wait, what time is it?”

The blonde simply blinked, and answered without attachment. “About 3 pm.” Leorio ran his fingers threw his hair and punched the sides of his head. “Shit, Gon’s been out for 15 minutes!”

As he mentally beat himself, he registered the humored look in the other’s eyes. “We will have you at your car by 3:30, I assure you.”

Leorio felt little confront with the statement and threw his arms to his sides. “What? Where even are we right now?” The boss smiled, clearly enjoying himself. “A Half hour away from your car.”

Leorio glared, clearly _not_ amused. “I got that much, thank you. Is there anyway we can get there _faster_?”

The boss looked away, trying to hide his snickering. “We could drop you at Gon’s school, but from there you’d be on your own” Leorio’s expression flattened. “Not helpful.”

The blonde only returned a knowing glance, his smile now showing some teeth. “You’ve received you options, Leorio.”

Leorio held his hand out sighing in defeat. “Fine, fine. Take me to my car. Just let me call Gon first.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Killua and Gon had returned to the school, it was about ten minutes until dismissal. Killua waved him goodbye before ducking into the library, which was fortunately on the same floor as Gon’s class. That left Gon, who quietly reentered his respective classroom. The parent left in charge glanced at him, but didn’t question why his _bathroom_ break had taken nearly half the period. Gon was then able to return to his doodling. He found that the rest of his drawings all looked suspiciously catlike.

After the bell had rung, Gon found Killua standing outside the classroom, leaning on the wall coolly but still obviously waiting for him.

He offered to stand with Gon outside until their rides showed up to make up for earlier. Gon agreed, but not without reassuring Killua that he didn’t owe Gon a thing because _friends help friends_.

That was how the two ended up outside the school, waiting for their respective rides. Gon wondered if there was traffic, since he found it strange that both their drivers were late. But that seemed unlikely since after about ten minutes they were the only two still waiting by the carpool lane.

“This is weird, Leorio’s never usually this late…” Gon looked over at Killua’s bored expression. He looked weirdly content, despite the lack of enthusiasm present. “So is Leorio your dad or something?”

Gon laughed and Killua’s face contorted in confusion. “No.” Killua’s glare made the doubt in his voice clear.

“But he picks you up from school”

“Yep”

“And makes you lunches”

“Yep”

“And he lectures you about candy?”

“Yep”

Killua blinked, his eyes accusing but his tone playful. “That sounds like a dad to me.”

Gon smiled and looked at the sky. He thought about Leorio, always looking after him. He helped him with complicated math problems. He made sure Gon was well fed. He wasn’t afraid to reprimand Gon for serious mistakes but was also the first to point out when he did something well. The way Leorio acted seriously was parent-like. It made Gon wonder.

“Leorio is my cousin, but I think he really wants to be a dad.”

“How old is he anyways?” The cynical remark made Gon jump out of his memories. He looked at Killua, his whole face widened in bewilderment. Killua sighed and repeated his question, a bit less mockingly but a lot more annoyed. Gon scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I don’t know…”

Killua snapped around to look him dead in the eyes. “You don’t know!” Gon smiled uneasily. “Not too much older than us, I think…”

“You think!” Killua echoed once more, voice and expression filled with disbelief. Gon could only laugh with a nod.

Killua let out a noise that wasn’t exactly a laugh, but not completely a huff of annoyance either. “Well, that’s still weird! How come a man that young wants to be a dad?”

Gon pouted, a bit deflated by the idea that wanting to take care of family was considered _weird_. “Its not that weird.”

Killua rolled his eyes, still smiling playfully. “It’s definitely weird. Normal men don’t dream of being tied down.”

Gon frowned. Killua was just teasing him; he knew that. Still… two could play at that game.

Gon felt his eyes widen and his lip quiver. If living with Leorio had taught Gon anything, it was how to form a convincing _puppy dog_ face. He even added a heartbroken tone for good measure. “Killua… Is taking care of me really tying him down…?”

It seemed to have worked, since Killua’s eyes widened and his face heated up, clearly ashamed. “Oh, I, uh, didn’t mean it like that! I’m just saying…”

Killua’s notification sound, the alert sound from _Metal Gear Solid_ , had cut off any further mumblings.

Killua apologized, as his phone went off non-stop with a blast of updates or messages. That sound had always scared Gon half to death, but after hearing it for the fiftieth time in a row, it was just plain annoying.

Gon then stood next to Killua as he furiously typed away on his phone, quietly mourning the fact that MGS was ruined for him forever now. Gon almost missed the tired groan from the boy next to him, but the stomp that preceded it had brought Gon’s attention back to reality. “Oh that’s just great!”

Gon gave Killua a worried glance, forgetting his previous depression. “What?” Killua dug his fingers into his hair and whined. “I got to take the shitty bus!”

Gon’s gaze did not let up. “Huh? Why?” Killua did not seem to register Gon’s concern and continued his whining. “Urgh! I HATE public transportation. People not minding their own business, staring at me like I’m some fucking freak show.” Killua was now pacing in circles, face red from anger and phone in a dangerously tight grip.

Gon felt a bit irritated. It was mostly because Killua was ignoring him, but the MGS thing was still fueling a piece of the irritation. “Killua calm down, what happened?”

Killua ran his hands down his face and began to exaggerate each motion he made. “Oh, if I’m real lucky one of them might try their _awful_ pick up lines on me again.”

Gon paused, his annoyance towards Killua fading with that statement and being replaced with something foreign, something more _protective_. Sure, Killua was the type of eccentrically attractive that stood out in a crowd, and Gon himself was no stranger to harassment. But the idea that someone was even talking to Killua like that bothered him.

It was strange; to feel so attached to someone he just met. But even though Killua was not standing next to him yesterday, or the day before that, or the week before that, Killua’s presence seemed to interlock itself so perfectly into Gon’s that the other seemed like he _had_ been there and that he would _always_ be there.

By the end of his inner turmoil, Gon could hear Killua’s tantrum wrap up with a final “Fuck you _Illumi_! Fuck you _Hisoka_!”

Finally, Killua stopped pacing to scream, allowing Gon to grab his shoulders and force Killua to meet his eyes. “Killua!”

Killua blinked a few times, forgetting his outburst and shrugging Gon off. “I got to go, Gon. It’ll take me at least an hour to get home from here.”

Gon tightened his grip, holding Killua in place “Can you at least tell me what’s up?”

Killua sighed and glanced off to the side, trying to brush off his words. “Apparently, my brother’s friend is looking for me. Public transportation is the last place he’d look, so…”

Gon’s hands strengthened their grip. That feeling, that _desire_ to protect was returning. “Hey, Killua. What will happen if his friend finds you?”

Killua laughed, shortly and cynically and not at all comforting. “Let’s just say I’d take a stranger’s flirting over his any day.”

“I can’t let you go then!”

Gon’s grip had to have hurt then, he could see Killua’s eyes narrow slightly and his shoulders tensing.

The entire street silenced itself, the cars stopped passing, the birds stopped chirping, and the cool breeze even paused in its journey around the city. Killua quieted as well, lip a silent frown but the rest of his face puzzled when confronted by Gon’s completely serious expression.

“What?”

Gon’s look did not falter. “You were suffocating like ten minutes ago, I don’t think you should try to go on your own.”

Killua’s frown sunk, his eyes gleaming. Gon knew then what was about to unfold, so he tightened his grip and planted his feet firmly on the ground, completely ready to launch Killua into the brick wall behind them if the situation called for it. Killua himself flexed his fingers, and steadied his own feet. Then they acted.

Killua’s hands moved under Gon’s arms, and in an instance he was on the brick wall. His fingers were skillfully attacking Gon’s armpits, while Gon had found Killua’s weakness behind his ears.

The two erupted into laughter instantly, but neither let up in their vicious assaults. So Killua, in between his hysterical giggles, tried to reason with the other hooting boy.

“Gon, I can handle myself!”

“No, Killua! If you go now, I’ll only worry about you nonstop!”

“What’s with that selfish reasoning?”

“Killua, come over to my house!”

“Huh?”

Killua’s hands froze and so did his laughter. In fact, his whole body shut down in surprise. Gon realized this and returned his own hands to Killua’s shoulders while also backing up a few steps. He didn’t want Killua to make a break for the bus stop, but also wanted to give him so deserved personal space.

“Think about it. We can work on our biology project and that guy will never find you there. Please?”

Killua seemed to finally register the situation and was naturally not a fan of the idea. “What? We like just met, no way!”

Gon mimicked his puppy dog face from earlier, but Killua was having none of it this time, and simply continued on struggling and cursing and glaring. “Killua! Pretty, pretty please?”

Killua froze and looked Gon dead in the eyes, clearly annoyed, frustrated, and a bit confused.

“Why are you being so stubborn?”

Gon smiled.

“Why are _you_ being so stubborn?”

The timing of Gon’s ringtone was chilling. Killua looked ready to kill Gon right on the spot, eyes dark and lip twitching. Just when Gon was about to either save himself with a line about _wanting to help_ , or land himself six-feet underground, that was when the theme song to _Code Lyoko_ started blaring from his pocket.

So instead and getting killed by his new friend, Gon simply answered the phone with one hand, keeping the other one on Killua’s shoulder. Then he balanced the phone under his ear, returning both his hands to their place on either side of Killua’s shoulder blades.

It was Leorio.

“Gon! Where are you? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Leorio. I’m waiting outside with a friend.”

“What friend? Pokkle?”

“No, he’s new in town. We got partnered for a project.”

“Oh, cool. Listen Gon I’m going to be really late”

Gon glanced into Killua’s eyes for a split second. The other looked absolutely livid, eyes a cold and glaring blue. Gon only smiled wider.

“I could just take the bus.”

“NO! Gon, whatever you do, do not leave the school. You hear me?”

Leorio’s response came so loudly, Killua could no doubt hear it. Gon heard it so loudly he winced, nearly dropping the phone.

“Why not? I’ve taken the bus home before?”

“Well there wasn’t virus spreading bugs crawling around then!”

Gon felt his face flatten. Leorio was the paranoid type, but this was plain ridiculous.

“Leorio, are you still worried about Zica? I’m sure I can make it home, since mosquitos aren’t around in the winter.”

“Never mind that. Say put. Do you understand? I’ll be there in a half hour!”

“A half hour!”

Gon gasped, his whole body jumping for a second. His phone slid off his shoulder in that instance only for Killua to catch it and hold it in place for him. Gon looked back at his friend quickly then, smiling. Killua’s face was yet again flushed, but he was smiling, almost laughing, and he mouthed a humorous _idiot_.

“Wait there, Gon!”

“Fine, but Leorio,”

“Yes, Gon?”

“Do you think my friend could come over?”

Killua’s fond smile vanish instantly and was replaced by a annoyed glare, another _idiot_ passed by his lips but Gon understood there was a difference in its meaning. He heard Leorio faintly on the other line.

“Okay, okay. Just stay put!”

“Thanks Leorio!”

And with that he hung up, staring at Killua and waiting for the other’s reaction. What he got was surprisingly subdued, as Killua only sighed and looked away from the other. “Gon, what the heck?”

Gon took this as a chance to explain himself and felt the sun gleam in his eyes. “Leorio’s got tinted windows and my apartment is in a pretty busy area. We’ll blend right in.”

“I can’t wait a half hour. What if that weirdo comes before then?” Killua, despite his protest, actually seemed on board with the idea at this point. He just wanted a solid plan. Luckily, Gon was more than happy to provide.

“We’ll hide in the supply closet. I know the janitor, Katzo, pretty well. I’m sure he’ll let us in!” Killua looked even more convinced. “And when Leorio gets here?” Gon shrugged. “We’ll be really sneaky.”

Killua seemed to gain some doubts at that point. Clearly, not what he would call a well thought out strategy. Still, he obviously could not argue with the determination in Gon’s eyes, so Killua decided, in an episode of crazy judgment, to trust him.

“I guess it’s my safest bet to avoid him, so fine.”

And so the two took off towards the school, to hide out in a supply closet somewhere. On the way up the steps, though, Gon paused to stare at the carpool lane worriedly. Killua paused with him, stuffing his hands in his pockets and impatiently tapping is foot.

“Still, I wonder why Leorio was so late?”

Killua rolled his eyes. “Probably had a heart attack because he saw someone driving over the speed limit.”

Gon wore a big smile as he continued walking. “Well, I mean, Leorio is a pretty careful driver.” Killua tripped on the last step.

“Are you sure he’s not like forty?”

 

* * *

 

If there was one thing you could say about Kurapika, it was that he always kept his word.

When he promised you gold, you obtained gold. When he promised you power, you gained status. When he assured you freedom, you were given freedom. Kurapika was a proud man, and he always followed through on his words.

So when he promised a certain bespectacled man, currently bagged and sitting next to him, that he would be at his car by 3:30, Basho and Baise understood that meant he _would_ be there regardless of the situation.

So when they were met with construction problems, Basho, who was the assigned driver that afternoon, swerved into the alleyways to make a series of sharp turns.

Of course, the man seated beside Kurapika was not pleased by the entirely crazy, partially illegal decision, and screamed for them to _drive straight_. And Kurapika, who was a fan of peace and quiet, of course, was not pleased by the sudden alarm blaring next to him. So he gracefully reached into his coat and revealed his silencer.

He was careful not to bruise the man’s face, but it was covered in a bag and he knew the only way to convey his intent was to push the mouth of the gun to his cheek.

Kurapika found it amusing that he didn’t even have to order him to be quiet, but he said it anyways, once the other was deadly still.

And that silence remained the entire way to the café, which they reached in record time thanks to Basho’s short cut. Soon, the man’s bag was removed from his head and he was grumpily strutting to his car and ignoring Kurapika’s mock farewell.

As soon as the other was in his car and driving away, Baise, the other seated in the front, turned back to Kurapika with an amused smile.

“Now, did you have to point a gun at his head?”

Kurapika sighed, and put his weapon away. “He was irritating me.” He saw Basho glance at him from the rearview mirror and immediately noticed his concern. “Boss, you look really tired.” Baise joined in on the worry. “We have some time before we get to _Trick Tower_. Want to nap? We won’t mind.”

Kurapika sighed, again. He rested on the headrest, eyes gazing at the window. “Thank you for your concern but I am fine.”

He heard the two converse with each other for a while. Kurapika didn’t listen to the content of discussion, only recognized the mumblings as Baise and Basho. But once he heard his name, or rather his title, uttered he focused back on the two in front of him. “I swear though boss, you sure know how to pick them. That man was a stud!”

Kurapika, for the third time, sighed. He began wondering if he knew how to respond any other way to tiring statements. “Baise, he is a one-time accomplice. Don’t get too attached.”

Then he looked at the sky, remembering the man he had met this afternoon. How his eyes yearned for answers about the parasites, how his voice broke when he learned of the loss of his workplace. Kurapika then sighed a fourth time when he remembered _why_ Leorio was chosen out of all the HA to help him. “Although, I do get a bad feeling about our agreement.”

Basho glanced at him via the mirror once more, intrigued. “Think he’ll turn on us?”

This time, Kurapika only smiled. “Quite the opposite. I know his kind. They will apply some form of justice to our work.”

Basho and Baise both understood Kurapika’s concerns. After all, their undying loyalty to the cause was the primary reason Kurapika had concerns in the first place. “If you think about it, there is some justice to this. It’s not all about revenge. It’s also about preventing an alien takeover.”

“Yes, but revenge is paramount in my case.” Kurapika never got their hopes up, never attempted to trick them into thinking he was some kind of hero. He most certainly wasn’t.

And yet…

“Whatever the reason, you’re still more of a hero than most, Kurapika.”

“You are too kind, really.”

Yes, they had always been like that: putting words in his mouth and trying to lift him out of his depression, his thirst for revenge. They were discreet about it, of course, but Kurapika could always tell when they dropped a hint here and there about quitting the _need for revenge_ and replacing it with the _need to save_. Kurapika remembers very clearly the first time they did that. It was when he met his first allies.

He was fifteen, somewhere in Asia, chasing a particular parasite who he had exposed outside town. After he murdered said parasite, who went down without giving him a single clue to where a specific _group_ of parasites was hiding, he felt as though he couldn’t take the frustration anymore. He had to let go of this anger, this guilt, for one night at least.

That was how he ended up at a shady pub somewhere in the countryside, sitting across a burly bartender who he later knew as Basho. And the very first thing his future accomplice said to him was:

“Hey kid, aren’t you a little young to be here?”

Kurapika found it funny that, even though Basho now is a respectable and honor driven adult, back then it only took a few twenties on the counter to shut him up.

“I think this should be enough to prove I’m eighteen”

“Fair enough, what’ll it be?”

“What’s the strongest thing you got?”

“Daring, alright, I’ll surprise you.”

Kurapika does not remember her walking in; he swears he had his face buried on the counter. But as soon as she spoke she had his full attention.

“It’s a terrible thing, loss.”

The voice was steady, musical, and soothing. And when Kurapika glanced at its owner, he found she was exactly what one would imagine when confronted with the angelic voice. Not that looks mattered all that much to Kurapika. It was more the statement itself that had him in awe.

“What do you mean?”

She looked at him, both kindly and observant. A deadly combination Kurapika in later years would learn. “I mean, you have lost something, no?” He frowned, his eyes then were only judging. Not a trance of understanding. “How could you tell?”

She held a hand to her ear as if admiring some distant music. “Your voice. It sounds lost, searching for something. You yourself cannot be lost if you have not lost something. So tell me, what have you lost?”

Kurapika glared. If his heart wasn’t so cold back then, he might have understood the care in her voice. But at that time, care sounded like deceit and compassion was a horrible, beautiful lie. “A lot.”

She sighed, softly and tiredly; this was another thing Kurapika would later learn from her. “Such a terrible thing for someone so young.”

Kurapika was still witty back then, he likes to think. So it wasn’t that hard to utter a bitter comeback. “You seem pretty lost yourself.”

“By my age, everyone has lost something.” She seemed quite witty as well, but the mature kind of witty. Kurapika, even if he was frustrated and angry and lost, could still recognize respect where respect was due. So he held out his hand and then remembered how to be a proper gentleman.

“Kurapika.”

She took the hand.

“Melody.”

Then he remembers a strange-smelling drink being slammed in front of him. He looked at the woman, Melody, and the glint in eyes was the closest thing to a grin he was capable of at that time. “Bottoms up, Melody.”

He put the cool glass to his lips, and was prepared to chug the entire thing in one gulp when she stopped him. “Kurapika, let me ask you something before you drink.”

“What?”

It seemed as though she could see something in the drink Kurapika could not, something that saddened her deeply. “Is it better to search for the lost or forget the lost ever existed?”

“Huh?”

She smiled.

“By drinking that, you are doing the latter.”

He heard Basho shift behind the counter, shining a glass and whistling to the steady sound of the radio. It was the middle of the day, so the bar was relatively empty. “I couldn’t say it better myself, Miss.”

Kurapika glanced between them. His sigh at that point was enraged and lackluster. “I can never forget what I lost. Not even this drink will do it.” Melody and Basho exchanged a look. Kurapika remembers how annoyed he was when adults communicated that like, right over his head.

“Then why even bother with it?”

“Because what I lost isn’t worth searching for.”

Basho put the glass he was shining down on the counter to focus entirely on Kurapika. The look was reminiscent of a father’s scolding, something that completely destroyed Kurapika back then. “Kid, what are you on about? Anything that makes you want this drink is worth something.” Kurapika shook his head, staring at his reflection in the beverage. He looked too young to be so tired, and too tired to be so young.

“You misunderstand. It’s not recoverable.”

Basho and Melody exchanged a look, saying something to each other Kurapika would never be able to translate. Melody was the only one who actually spoke.

“I see.”

Kurapika suddenly felt the need to explain himself, like these two held some sort of authority over his life. “But at least with this I can let myself be consumed with rage over what I have lost.”

Melody smiled and Basho frowned, yet both were still expressing the same thing: concern.

“And tell me Kurapika, what have you lost?”

“Yeah, kid I’m dying to know?”

Kurapika froze, his eyes focusing on his reflection yet again. Even to this day he remembers what he looked like. Back then he never studied his appearance as intently as he did in that moment. “I lost…”

“Kurapika, come on tell us.”

“Tell us.”

“We have to know.”

“What have you lost?”

“What is gone forever?”

“What do you hope to obtain?”

“BOSS!”

“KURAPIKA”

He felt his mouth open before the words even came out, before he was even able to open his eyes, before he was even able to return to the car.

“EVERYTHING!”

His mouth was still agape, his eyes still sore, and his ears still ringing the same word over and over. It was only after a few blinks did he realize Baise and Basho were crowding the back seat, both car doors open, and that they were parked outside _Trick Tower_.

“Uh, boss you okay? We are here?”

Kurapika sighed, for the fifth and final time in the car ride, before pushing his way past Basho.

“I’m fine. Let’s not keep Lippo waiting.”

 

* * *

 

Leorio made sure to phone Gon when he was ten minutes away, confirming the pick up spot and ETA. He wondered briefly why he was being so precise all of a sudden. After a few minutes, though, he wrote it off as a side effect to being exposed to the supposed invasion of planet Earth not two hours ago.

He also could not help the creeping suspicion he felt when he saw Gon standing outside with the albino rich-boy from this morning. They seemed joined at the hip and both had their heads buried in a fancy _iPad_ Leorio knew wasn’t Gon’s. As he approached the curb, he also saw a pair of headphones spilt between the two them.

Normally, he would have swoon over his cousin making friends so quickly. But for two reasons he didn’t. The first being his shit-day that was completely the fault of the limo-boy. The second being his new found paranoia regarding parasites. The kid was extremely strange looking after all, so Leorio knew he had to be careful.

The next thing Leorio knew, though, the two kids were already in the backseat, still entranced by whatever was on that _iPad’s_ screen. Leorio sighed and pulled out of the carpool lane. It wasn’t until he was off the school block that even attempted to speak to the boys.

“Not even a hello, huh?”

Gon froze, instantly removing the headphone with a laugh. “Oh, sorry Leorio! Killua was just showing this really funny video about kazoos!”

Leorio smiled, not wanting to appear too rough in front of Gon’s new friend. “I see, so you friend’s name is Killua?” The kid, Killua, looked up at him, and Leorio could already tell this kid would be the culmination of the hell he’s experienced today.

“I take it you are Leorio, huh?”

Leorio choked on his tongue, hoping the crude glint in the boy’s eyes was a mistake. “What, no Mr.?”

Then the laugh came, and Leorio knew it was over. “Yeah, I guess you look old enough to deserve it.” Leorio’s grip on the steering wheel had to have broken something by now, because he could feel the cover wearing.

“You brat! Want me to kick you out of this car?”

The kid seemed to understand at least the first thing about respect and held his hands up, clearly a sign of peace. “Woah, sorry Leorio. Didn’t think you were so thin-skinned. Gon’s been going on about how mature and dad-like you were all day!”

“Killua!”

He heard Gon whine in the back seat, but never for a second took his eyes off Killua. “Just because I’m mature doesn’t mean I can’t have a long day!” Killua smiled at that, and Leorio then could see this kid wasn’t a total brat. He’s clearly seen bad days before.

“Oh, long day then. Fair enough. I’m Killua, Gon’s biology partner. Just moved here actually.”

Leorio decided then, he still wanted to appear civilized in front of this kid, so he attempted the typical parent-to-new-friend interview. “From where?”

“Malaysia.”

Leorio felt his body swerve with the car, and his mind blanked out for a minute. He faintly heard the screams in the back seat, a blend of “Leorio!” and ”Watch it, old man!” And even when he steadied the car, his mind was still blank. He could only continue to listen to his cousin and his new friend behind him, carrying on.

“Wow, Killua, you’re Malaysian!”

“No, idiot! Do I look Malaysian to you?”

“No…”

“Then use your brain next time before asking!”

“But Killua is so cool looking, I can’t even tell where he is from!”

“Stop saying such weird stuff, you idiot!”

Leorio found his wits again, just in time to try and probe the situation a little more before passing judgment. “So where are you from then, Killua?”

Killua thought for a minute, eyes traveling to the window. “You know what. I don’t really know.”

Leorio nearly swerved again. “Don’t know?” Killua nodded, his eyes were completely honest. “Yeah, I’ve been moving around so much… I don’t remember where I came from…”

He could sense Gon’s sudden worry before he even spoke. “Are you going to move again anytime soon?”

He caught a glimpse of Killua as he grinned leaning over to punch Gon’s shoulder playfully. “No, I think I’ll be here for awhile. Can’t leave my new friend, can I?”

Leorio then felt bad about being so suspicious. Surely, the monstrous parasites he just discovered this afternoon couldn’t be capable of such childlike and honest happiness. They certainly couldn’t make his cousin look so happy either. So Leorio rested all concern about whether or not Killua was human.

Because there was _no_ way he wasn’t.

 

* * *

 

Kurapika worked with many people over the years. Some were good people: people of passion, _Robin Hoods_ rich and poor. Though, some were utterly despicable, not that Kurapika could judge. But he figured after explaining the parasite situation to someone, they really shouldn’t go to said parasites and beg for sanctuary with the promise of ratting Kurapika out.

One of the few hackers that did not do such a thing was Lippo. He lived a few miles outside the city in a grand mansion he liked to call _Trick Tower_ , since if you were not permitted to come inside you would be taken out by the several traps and snares he had cleverly laid out throughout his property.

Kurapika, of course, made it though his _game_ , that was how the two partnered up in the first place. If it weren’t for Kurapika and his allies’ fortitude and wit he wouldn’t be seated here, across from the strangely quiet hacker.

“So, _Rat_ , we meet again.”

Kurapika smiled at the name. Basho and Baise had always been anything but supportive of his codename. But they knew the importance of an alias. Even Lippo, he assumed, hadn’t used his real name when talking with Kurapika. No one so involved in the underground had a _real_ name anymore.

“ _Lippo_ , it is good to see you are doing well.”

Lippo then suddenly looked a lot less well. His eyes looked sunken into his skull, his skin a ghostly color. Kurapika knew then and there that Lippo was anything but well, and the voice that was coming out of him was most certainly not his.

“I have to say, when I heard that a parasite had gone rouge and jeopardized our takeover of Malaysia, I found it kind of funny.”

Kurapika looked for possible exits. They were sitting right next to a huge glass door, and from there it would be a ten second jog to the car. They could manage it, they had too. Because the man sitting in front of him was not going to be assisting the fight against parasites any longer. In fact, he was no longer going to be doing much of anything. The man before him, Lippo, the Master of _Trick Tower_ , was dead.

“But you are no parasite, _Rat_. You are very human. So I wonder why you seem like a parasite to me?”

Kurapika didn’t even look at the two standing on either side of his chair; all he did was snap his fingers. That was how the madness began.

With that single snap, Kurapika dived off the chair and under the table, readying his weapon. Basho flung the chair he was sitting on at Lippo, knocking the other over. And then, as if the start of a race, the first shot was fired from Baise, beginning the merciless gunfire from the several hidden guards.

Basho and Baise were easily able to hold their own as Kurapika aimed for the screen door. He, for a moment, was distracted by the motionless Lippo beside him. It didn’t seem like he was infected with a parasite, so why could Kurapika clearly hear one speak through him. Then he noticed them, about fifteen yellow needles sticking out of the back of his head.

That was all Kurapika needed to see, as he quickly shot at the screen door a few times and smashing it instantly. Then with a simple smoke bomb, the three were running back to their vehicle.

There were three parasites by it: one in driver’s seat, one on the roof, and one by the trunk.

And with one shot from Kurapika, one bullet from Basho, and one bang from Baise, the three of them were all quickly disposed of.

When they entered the car, Baise and Basho took the front seats, while Kurapika took his respective place in the back. When Basho stepped on the gas and they began maneuvering through _Trick Tower_ , that was when they spoke.

Basho started the dialogue with a howling, “what the hell happened back there.” Kurapika was the one that answered, steadily and calmly. His eyes never left the road.

“It would seem that our associate has passed on, and the parasites have discovered a way to reanimate his corpse using needles.”

Baise was the one to speak next, shivering with fear yet still suggestive in tone.

“How terrifying is that-”

But she never got to finish, because in that second Kurapika opened his mouth to warn them, Basho screamed at the car to turn, and Baise lost her voice in panic.

Standing in the way of their vehicle was a tall, terrifying creature. Its hair was long and black and its empty eyes stared at the trio through the windshield. It was the deadliest gaze Kurapika, in all his years of hunting parasites, had ever seen.

And in the next second a white and deafening explosion silenced everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? An update a day after being published? This author must have a lot of time on their hands... haha...  
> (I'm not funny.)  
> But yeah, this is actually really fun so expect REALLY frequent updates. At least until I look out the window and think "Oh hey, its already been three days since I went outside, maybe a jog won't hurt..."  
> (Again, I'm not funny.)  
> Thank you so much for reading and sticking around for another chapter :D  
> See you tomorrow! I guess... XD  
> (Also, the video Gon and Killua are watching is definitely "You on Kazoo" because it is a classic example of contemporary movie making.)


	3. The Crossing of Four Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio and Gon try their best to impress their guest. Leorio manages to entertain him, although he wonders at what cost.  
> But it is only when another visitor arrives, that Leorio's patience as a host is tested.

Leorio never considered himself Gon’s father.

Sure, he’s been looking after the kid for a few years and maybe he’d get a little wrapped up in his life once in a while, but Leorio was only 23. He was still an eligible bachelor, not at all removed from the dating scene.

At least that was what he told himself. But even Leorio could not deny the scene he was stuck in was a little too paternal to ignore.

Killua and Gon had been treated to a spectacular  _home-cooked_ dinner, which, Leorio hated to admit, was only made to impress Gon’s new friend. And it worked, Killua had said it himself that he’d  _never tasted anything like it in his entire life_. Of course, that could mean it was the most appalling thing he’s ever eaten. But Leorio decided, based on the tone and expression that came with the statement, it was meant as a compliment.

Shortly afterwards, the two boys took off into Gon’s room to rent a movie off  _Netflix_. That was the last Leorio heard of them before he started to do the dishes he’d created earlier. And it was here that Leorio began to mourn the life of a single man he once called his own. There was no denying it. He cared too much for Gon now to ever return to his reckless college days.

And once he came to terms with his new life, Leorio began to listen closely to the clank of dishes as he loaded them up into the dishwasher.

That’s when he heard the balcony door close.

Leorio knew it wasn’t Gon. Their balcony was nothing more than a fire escape and it was extremely unstable. Gon knew he wasn’t allowed out there, and even if he, to Leorio’s chagrin, sometimes climbed out there to explore, he would not attempt it when Leorio was in earshot of the slamming door. That could only leave one other option. It was Killua.

Leorio slowly approached the living room where the balcony door was located. He peered into the darkness beyond the screen door and was not surprised to see Killua lit up by his phone and clearly speaking with someone. Leorio, being the curious man he was, decided to get closer to the door and listen in on Killua’s conversation. Not that he was suspicious of Killua, just that he was suspicious of the lengths Killua went to hide the phone call.

When he got to the door, Leorio silently leaned on the wall next to it. He was close enough to hear the boy on the other side crystal clear but also close enough to be spotted easily if he made any noise.

“I think I should participate in classes a little more before we move on.”

"No, I'm not getting attached to this school."

"No, I know its dangerous."

“I know, Illumi, but if they are all  _infected_  then-!”

Leorio’s gasp at the word had startled the other boy; it even startled Leorio a bit causing his shoulders to tighten and a slight rattle from the loose door leaning on him. He heard Killua whisper an annoyed “I’ll talk to you later,” before the door opened.

The glare he was giving Leorio strangely reminded him of a glare he received earlier that day from the blonde mafia boss. It was a mix of frustration, bewilderment, and anger. Leorio just gave a nervous smile and shrugged.

“Who was that?”

“Not really your business, old man.”

Leorio understood he had crossed some sort of line and that Killua was entitled to his own privacy when he wanted it. So Leorio let the  _old man_ comment slide and called them even. He quickly moved on to a more normal conversation.

“So, you sleeping over?”

“Am I allowed?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t you be?”

Killua’s pause then was made all the more noticeable by how quickly paced their previous talks went. So Leorio immediately picked up on the fleeting look in Killua’s eyes and how the boy must be biting his inner cheek. Then the other’s nervousness seemed to vanish completely into a cat-like grin.

“Oh, I don’t know. You don’t know anything about me. I could be a horrifying monster in disguise and eat you two up while you sleep, for all you know.”

Leorio’s face contorted, clearly disturbed by how vivid Killua’s imagination was. “Kid, that was creepily specific." Killua pouted, for some weird reason embarrassed by his next words. “Well, Gon and I were watching a horror flick so…”

Leorio figured it was time to change the subject once more, so he offered Killua a smile. “Hey, if your parents are strict about sleep overs, I’ll talk to them.”

Killua was obviously pleased by the offer, even if he tried to sound bored. “Not necessary. I really should get going though…” He headed towards the staircase to most likely get his belongings from Gon’s room.

Leorio didn’t know why he stopped Killua. Maybe it was how Killua looked when he thought about leaving. Maybe it was some strange parental instinct that screamed at Leorio to make Gon happy by keeping his friend overnight. Whatever the reason, he was standing in front of Killua then and had to say something.

“Nonsense, it’s a weekend. And you and Gon still have a hour left of that movie right?”

Killua put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “I guess.” Leorio moved out of the way for Killua, so the boy could make it to the head of the staircase.

“I’ll lend you and Gon some money to go to the  _Carvel_  down the block if you want?”

Killua’s eyes gleamed and his grin once again looked too feline for Leorio’s liking. Clearly, Killua was challenging Leorio to something. As to what that something was, Leorio realized only a second too late. Because Killua was already halfway up the stairs laughing

“Alright, old man, but you’ll regret paying for my dessert!”

Leorio then remembered Killua was a rich-kid, and based on that statement he was probably a rich-kid who loved sweets.

Leorio’s wallet was doomed.

Or at least it would have been, if he didn’t hear the obnoxious doorbell go off in the other room.

With that simple buzz, Leorio’s mind left the idea of Killua eating his wallet, leather casing and all, and focused more on the door across the living room, or rather what was on the other side. He looked at the clock; it was a quarter passed ten and much too late for anyone to simply stop by. It begged the question: who, in all the world, would visit Leorio at such a late hour?

Most people called before they stopped in, and Leorio didn’t have many local friends. Most of his comrades were made in college and now scattered throughout the world. The ones who weren’t were, well, not really human anymore.

_So then who on Earth could it be?_

That was all Leorio thought about when he stomped over to the door. Whoever was on the other side, he decided, was a complete asshole. Because not only was it far past visiting hours for him and Gon, but the constant buzzing resounding throughout the apartment could only mean that their visitor was holding the doorbell down impatiently.

So if he pulled the door open a little too roughly and startled his  _visitor_ , who could blame him?

Certainly not the blonde man glaring daggers at him. He had to stay respectfully silent as Leorio studied him. He also had to stay silent when Leorio slammed the door in his face, because, in Leorio’s defense, he didn’t deserve to complain.

But the man who served as Leorio’s host that afternoon knew very well then, that Leorio could not complain when his finger returned to the doorbell.

So the door was reopened, allowing Leorio to look the blonde over more carefully.

He was alone, and appeared as though he went to a water park in his suit. It was littered with holes and still very damp. His tie was gone, and his jacket could no longer close, as all its buttons were missing. The blonde himself looked ghost-like: eyes pale and bloodshot, expression a little too calm. He was also dripping wet, all over the hall’s carpet.

Leorio said nothing about his appearance; he only glared with a sour “what do you want?”

The blonde smiled, face mirroring something akin to understanding. But Leorio knew that couldn’t be right. Understanding was reserved for actual  _human_ beings.

“I apologize for the suddenness. I will explain. May I come in?”

Leorio wasn’t heartless enough to slam the door again, even if he really wanted to. “Uh, sure I guess?” He moved aside to let the blonde in, watching as the man unsteadily made his way to the couch.

That set off several different alarms in Leorio’s head. Firstly, Leorio had not told him he could sit down yet. And secondly, the blonde was filthy and heading for the most expensive piece of furniture Leorio has ever purchased: his beautiful leather recliner.

“Oh no, not in those filthy clothes!” Leorio ran in front of him, forming a blockade to keep the boss away from his precious couch. When the blonde gave him a warning glare, Leorio decided he should leave the other’s appearance be. He uttered something he hoped the blonde heard as “stay here and I’ll get you some clean ones,” and ran towards his room, which fortunately was on the first floor, to do just that.

From the other room, he could hear the blonde try and start something that sounded like small talk.

“Is anyone home?”

Leorio found the oldest t-shirt he owned, but looking at it, Leorio realized it would probably still be too large. He shrugged and grabbed it anyways. The blonde would have to deal with it.

“My cousin and his friend are upstairs.”

“Then it would too risky to discuss this with them in the apartment.”

Leorio than realized this was not  _small talk._ The blonde was still a mafia boss and not some annoying neighbor Leorio could simply drive away with rudeness. The other man could actually kill him, and actually had a lot of dirt on Leorio right now. So Leorio moved to the storage-room across the hall to find some appropriate pants.

“I see, that serious huh?”

“They don’t have school tomorrow?”

Leorio sighed as he opened a bin labeled  _Gon Exercise 2015_ , hoping to find something Gon didn’t really care about. They were clearly in the area of small talk now.

“Nope, it’s election day.”

“Not much of an election, though. Pariston is well liked by the public and corporations.”

“Yeah.”

He heard the other begin to take his jacket off in the other room, so he added a “leave it on the radiator under the window.”

“I take it you don’t like Pariston too much?”

Leorio paused as he found a pair of gray sweats Gon certainly would not miss. He remembered Pariston all those years ago, conniving and scheming. But he also was responsible for several of the finical recoveries Leorio has made in his lifetime.

“Of course I do! He has saved my skin on more than one occasion.”

As Leorio entered the living room with the change of clothes, he was met with a dull laugh and a displeased smile. “A shame. I think he belongs in the sewer with his fellow rats.”

Leorio’s dry laugh joined his, as he handed his clothes off to the other. “Wow, burn. You conservative then.” The blonde took the clothes and his smile softened a bit. “Independent.” He entered the bathroom in the kitchen to get changed. Leorio found himself talking through the door, suddenly in a teasing mood.

“Ever heard the saying those in the middle of the road get hit?”

“Leorio, I don’t see why my beliefs should be summed up by your American party system.”

Leorio wasn’t expecting such an aggressive answer, but somehow it only fueled his taunting smile.

“Oh, you are a foreigner, huh? But I guess I could tell that much by your accent.”

He heard a pause in the ruffling of clothes on the other side, which was strange because the answer sounded like it was the first thing that came to the blonde’s mind. “Yes, I’m from the Lukso Providence.”

“The what?” Leorio squinted and stared at the plain white door that separated the two. “Is that some third world country?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to know of it.” The other’s voice dropped, clearly offended. Leorio, ignoring the fact that his question was a bit insensitive, soon found himself listing off countries in his head. It didn’t sound African or European, but then again Leorio was just as much a language expert as he was a geography one

“Well, where is it. Asia?”

The other man exited the bathroom, looking a bit more alive in the white t-shirt and gray sweats. Both really were too big for him, but it wasn’t really Leorio’s fault that the boss was a midget’s skeleton with a little flesh here and there. He should have eaten more when he was a kid.

As if the other could read Leorio’s mind his face twisted in a angry scowl. “Wow, you got the continent.” Leorio growled with the lack of anything remotely close to a  _thank you_ in that statement. “Alright, you little prick, listen here-!”

That was when he heard two joyous cheers from upstairs reverberate out of the stairwell and bounce right into the kitchen where the two men were standing.

“Race you to the door, Killua!”

“You are so on!”

And before Leorio even had time to panic, he saw Killua race by the kitchen door, instantly freezing when his eyes locked with Kurapika’s.

Then a dark blur raced past Killua, its footsteps clearly reaching the door in a speed not humanly possible. And Leorio knew exactly when the other made it to the front door because the words “I won, hooray!” were screamed as soon as the footsteps ceased.

Leorio, though, was more focused on the fact Killua and the blonde were locked in a calculating and cold stare. It seemed like they were trying to read each other’s minds, their gazes terrifying and unblinking. Not the way Leorio had wanted to introduce the blonde to the kids, although if it were up to Leorio, the boss would  _never_ meet the kids.

Then he saw Killua and the blonde, almost in sync, open their mouths to carefully address their respective host.

“Gon”   |   ”Leorio”

“Who’s that?” |   “What is this?”

Leorio cleared his throat just as Gon backtracked to the kitchen doorway. He looked at his cousin and his friend, and then glanced over at the blonde ready to try, to the best of his ability, and smooth the situation over. He opened his mouth to speak to Gon and Killua, but then felt his tongue fall back into his throat. It was at the absolute worst moment, in the absolute worst situation possible that Leorio realized…

He didn’t know the mafia boss’s name.

All this time, despite the fact they had a shady exchange in progress, despite the fact that he had  _kidnapped_ Leorio, he had no idea what to call the other man. Not a nickname or even a code name.

Leorio felt like a complete idiot when he looked back to Gon and Killua, who were clearly confused by this situation. Of course they were, they were the  _children_. He was supposed to be the  _adult_.

Leorio sighed to get his mind a bit more on focus and turned to the blonde, raising his hand to point at the kids.

“This is my cousin Gon and his friend Killua.”

That was the easy part down. And as Leorio switched his gaze to the boys and his pointing finger to the blonde, he could only wonder  _now what?_

“Boys, this is my-uh…”

The boss stepped in front of him, much to Leorio’s relief, covering any sort of uncertainty he could have exhibited when the blonde gave his explanation.

“Colleague. I’m doing some business with his company. Although I’m here strictly because he asked me to dinner.  _And didn’t show up_.”

It took a second for Leorio to realize that he had just left the explanation to the biggest prick he was ever met in his entire life and that the smartass words that fell out of his mouth were only to be expected.

“What!”

He looked at Gon and Killua. Surely there was no way the two boys could believe such a ridiculous tale. They were bright kids; they could see a lie when one was offered. Right…?

RIGHT?

But then he heard Killua’s obnoxious cat-whistle and Gon’s gasp. After that, Leorio knew that he either overestimated their observation skills and confidence in Leorio’s honor as a man or underestimated the blonde’s ability to deceive. Leorio guess it was a little of both.

“Wow, old man. Didn’t think you swung that way.”

“I don’t!”

Killua walked over to the blonde, giving him a quick glance from feet to eyes and gaped. “Are you actually a girl then, wow!”

The blonde’s glare when he looked at Leorio was sharp and glistened. Leorio knew it was his equivalent of drawing a blade for a duel. He gulped, not entirely sure he could beat the blonde in a battle of wit. “Leorio, I am not a girl. I would have hoped you would realize my gender before asking me to dinner. What a shame.”

Leorio bit his lip. This was  _not_ going well. Not at all. In fact, he was sure absolutely nothing could worsen the situation.

But the universe just adores proving Leorio wrong and soon he saw his cousin take a step in his direction, eyes burning with disappointment. Leorio then knew he was dead. “Leorio, girl or not you can’t play with someone’s feelings like that! Apologize!”

The blonde laughed, seeing his opponent was beaten and waving a white flag in the form of a desperate frown. “It is fine, Leorio. I will forgive you if you make me some coffee.”

But the blonde did not know Gon like Leorio, so he was unaware that his statement was not going to be enough to satisfy his cousin’s strange desire for  _fairness and justice_. So the surprise evident in the boss’s expression when Gon grabbed his hands made Leorio manage a small laugh. At least now the blonde knew he had screwed them both over. “Great! Then you’ll stay for our ice cream party!”

The blonde’s eyes softened and his smile curved in a manner foreign to Leorio. It looked fond, a caring expression, one the man should not be capable of. Then Leorio smiled, understanding then that even someone as inhumane as the mafia boss melted when they were meet with Gon’s welcoming, unprejudiced stare. “I suppose I don’t have a choice now do I?”

Gon laughed and shook the blonde’s hands giddily. “Nope! Leorio has to make it up to you.” The boss’s grin grew a bit nervous, his eyes looking at Leorio with desperation.

“Oh dear…”

Before Leorio could even conjure up a wise jab and take advantage of the blonde when he was vulnerable, Gon was already back in the boss’s face, excited and optimistic. “Wait a second! He didn’t even tell us your name!”

Killua stepped beside Gon, studying the blonde as well. Except Killua, unlike Gon, was completely judgmental. “Must be pretty girly if you mistook it, old man.”

Leorio thanked god it was the mafia boss and not someone he actually respected and cared for that was forced to endure this dual onslaught of kindness and disrespect. Although the blonde was taking it extremely well, given that he hasn’t pulled a gun on either of the kids. “So what’s your name then?”

The boss paused. Leorio wondered briefly if he even had a name besides  _boss_. Leorio half expected him to answer with the simple four-lettered word. It would certainly not be beneath him.

“Kurapika…”

 _Kurapika_. A name Leorio has never heard before. It rolled off  _Kurapika’s_ foreign tongue so easily and so perfectly Leorio knew it was his real name.  _Kurapika_ respected the name, so it could only be his.

Gon seemed to notice as well, because his eyes lit up and his mouth moved to copy  _Kurapika’s_. “Kurapika?” The man nodded. “Wow, so cool!”

Kurapika than laughed. It was a good, long, genuine laugh. It was the type of laugh only Gon could bring out in people. “Thank you, Gon. I must say, it is quite a surprise that such a nice young man is Leorio’s cousin.”

Gon laughed with him. It seemed contagious because soon Killua’s chuckles could be heard and after a few more seconds Leorio felt something like laughter fly up from his chest. “Leorio sometimes acts inconsiderate, but he’s really nice. I’m sure he would still like to be friends with you if you would give him a chance.” Leorio knew Gon meant well, and when he looked at the boss, at  _Kurapika_  laughing and smiling, part of him wanted actually to be friends.

Kurapika suddenly halted in his laughter to give Leorio an amused smirk. “Maybe if I heard the words from his mouth, Gon.” Killua’s smirk joined his. “Gon, it kind of seems like a lost cause defending this old man.” Leorio felt it was a bit unfair to be targeted by the two snarkiest people he’s ever met. He hoped Gon would say something in his favor to even the odds, but his cousin kept laughing either not noticing or simply disregarding Leorio’s annoyance. “God, Killua. Don’t you guys have some ice cream to buy or something?”

Killua’s smirk vanished. He looked from Leorio to Gon to Kurapika, all with the same blank stare. “Oh right, guess Kurapika’s getting some too?” Kurapika’s stare immediately hit the floor. “I really shouldn’t…”

Gon tightened his ever-present grip on Kurapika’s wrists. “Come on, Kurapika! It’ll be fun!” The second Kurapika looked up into Gon’s eyes, it was over. He resigned with a sigh. “Fine…”

Gon dropped Kurapika’s wrists and began to do, what Leorio called, his  _victory dance_. Killua just called it the most inhuman form of torture since water boarding. And while Kurapika applauded his social commentary, Gon finished his dance with a power slide. Then he grinned at Kurapika, who was trying very hard not to make eye contact.

“What’s your favorite flavor?”

Kurapika’s eyes found the fridge, distracting himself with the phone numbers and photos that were stuck on with tacky magnets. “I don’t have a particular favorite. Just get me what seems best.”

Then Kurapika did something that made Leorio forgive all his past transgressions: all his comebacks, all his cruel decisions, everything. He walked over to the radiator, pulled a leather pouch out of his pocket, and put a glorious twenty-dollar bill on display.

In other words, he was going to pay for Gon, and, much more importantly, the  _sweet brat_ , Killua.

Then Gon ruined it all and pushed the offered twenty back towards Kurapika. “No, Kurapika. This is Leorio paying you back for being rude and standing you up!”

“Gon!”

Leorio felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Kurapika was about to save him from bankruptcy, couldn’t Gon just let go of the blonde’s lie long enough to see that. Killua was smirking at him too, in a way that showed he knew exactly what was going on and had chosen to only fuel the fire.

“You know, old man, you better be nice to him and not mess up the second chance Gon’s given you!”

Maybe the kid wasn’t as humane as Leorio had believed.

“Alright, Gon. Rematch to the elevator.”

“You’re on!”

And with that, the two of them were gone, out the door, down the hall, and towards the elevator.

Leorio looked back at Kurapika, suddenly feeling less tense in his presence. The boss now stood alone, with a human name, in Leorio’s apartment without of his slick suit. The odds could not be more stacked in Leorio’s favor.

Except of course for the long look the blonde wore, distressed and lonely. Leorio’s edge was somehow dulled a bit then. But he still was the one to initiate the conversation.

“Okay, first of all. What was that?”

Kurapika looked at him unimpressed and sat comfortably on his leather recliner. “A distraction and an out. Now if I never show up again it won’t matter.” Leorio growled since the look in Kurapika’s eyes said  _don’t you dare sit next to me_. So he was forced in the armchair that was certainly comfortable, but not  _his_ couch.

Then he looked at Kurapika again, catching the same distant stare. It made him seem like a different person. Like  _the_   _boss_ was the monster he met earlier, but  _Kurapika_  was another human being just like Leorio, struggling with the pressures of adulthood just like Leorio. Then it made him remember Gon. His cousin clearly wanted Leorio to make amends with Kurapika, and would be devastated if the other really did never show up again.

“You’ll be staying for ice cream right?”

Kurapika looked a little surprised, but in an instant that surprise turned to seriousness. “I can’t.” He held out the twenty from earlier. “You have too.” Leorio pushed the money back, eyes never leaving Kurapika’s.

Kurapika blinked, obviously taken a back. “Well, this is quite the development.” He placed the bill on table between them and sat back to stare at Leorio, expecting some sort of explanation.

“Not that I care, but Gon seems to like you for some reason and he’ll be disappointed if you take off.” Leorio felt oddly embarrassed by his words, the same shame he felt when telling a horrible lie. Kurapika’s knowing stare was not helping.

But then, Kurapika eyes suddenly warmed. His gaze was most likely passing through Leorio and reaching the picture of Gon, Leorio, and their Aunt Mito on the counter top.

“Gon is a nice kid.”

“Yeah.”

Kurapika paused, eyes falling to his lap. He still looked serious, but it looked more like he was planning a funeral for a close friend than a break-in into a high-security facility. “Leorio, I have changed my mind.”

Leorio blinked. “On what?” Kurapika did not look up. “I will give both of you the vaccine.” Leorio jumped off the armchair, voice a tad too excited for his liking. “What really?”

Kurapika’s eyes then shifted to Leorio’s and he looked a little too helpless to be the same boss from this afternoon. “Yes, but you must promise to assist me.”

Leorio felt like, after all Kurapika had put him through today, that statement should have been phrased a little nicer _:_ maybe with a  _please_ , maybe like an actual  _question_. And Leorio knew better than anyone how to haggle.

“Well, you  _are_  a really big, selfish prick.”

“I understand you do not have a high opinion of me.”

“My opinion of you is a level above rock bottom.”

“I see, well do keep in mind this is not for me. It is for my colleague.”

“You sure about that?”

Despite the careful tone Kurapika was using, Leorio strangely didn’t feel helpless or even trapped by the other’s quick responses and steady glower. In fact, he imagined this light feeling in his throat was very similar to the superiority Kurapika felt in their earlier banter. His words were naturally falling from his mouth and each pushed Kurapika closer to losing his temper. Leorio could tell by the occasional twitch of the other's eye and the fact Kurapika was clearly biting the inside of his mouth.

“I know you think not sharing the vaccine is terrible of me but you also are aware of the reason.”

Leorio sighed. He wasn't a fan of the fact that Kurapika and his subordinates constantly replaced the word  _care_ with  _surrender_ in their minds.

“Yeah I get it, but why come to me now? Why did you wait so long? Cheadle would be okay if it weren’t for whatever time you took to research us!”

“My colleague was only recently infected. And I was hesitant to work with the HA. If they figured out the nature of the vaccine, what I have been working for all these years would be compromised.”

“See, such selfish reasons."

Kurapika finally snapped. He finally looked mad, furious even. His eyes finally growled and his frown finally creased his face. His words as well, were finally abandoned by whatever wordsmith lived in Kurapika’s head. The other man was clearly the silent yet deadly type of angery.

“Your specific concern for one girl is also quite  _selfish_ , Leorio. Do you know how many  _died_  in Malaysia? How many were  _infected_? If I were to give myself away now they would have died for  _nothing_!”

That was where the haggling ended. Because now Leorio could clearly see this was the same, selfish asshole from this afternoon. The one who thought humanity groveled at his feet begging for a savior.

Well Leorio certainly wasn’t.

“What makes you think they died for you?”

Kurapika stood to join Leorio, his head tilted upward to stare directly into Leorio’s soul. They were bold and determined.

It was extremely convincing, Leorio admitted. In fact for a split second Leorio believed Kurapika might actually care about the human race.

“They did not die for me, but I live for them!”

“Wow, such big words to cover up the fact hundreds have died from your selfishness!”

Leorio was surprised at how easily Kurapika was coming undone before him. This afternoon he’d seen untouchable, inhuman, a robot thinking and moving on a higher level than Leorio. But now here Kurapika was, lowering his head and cracking his voice.

“You are right Leorio. Majitani was right. I am a horribly selfish human being. But I need to be to beat such horribly selfish parasites.” He placed a black case on the table. Leorio could faintly remember him holding it in the doorway, but after getting Kurapika clothes it seemed to have vanished. Leorio guessed he hid it under the table. “That is  _exactly_  enough of the vaccine for you and Gon.”

Leorio understood the exaggeration there. “Take it you won’t let me examine it then.” Kurapika smiled, his eyes now a sullen and cloudy. “You should take it as soon as possible. Injecting it in the arm works fine.” Then he stood up, making his way to the coatrack. Leorio reached out to him.

“Wait, where are you going?”

Kurapika looked back at him, his smile widening. “Leorio, I apologize. I just realized something.” Leorio’s frown matched its intensity. “Realized what?”

“You are too human to help me.”

Kurapika grabbed his coat and began to shrug it on. Leorio could not identify why, but the words hurt him a little. Even if he wanted to be considered human and figured the blonde meant it as a compliment, it sounded more like self-loathing.

“What does that mean?”

Kurapika smoothed the wrinkles out of his coat, or tried to, but the thing was clearly destroyed. “I will find a different way into the property. Your services are no longer needed.” Leorio could only interject a quiet “what?” before Kurapika continued.

“The second you and your cousin made me feel anything, that was the second I no longer was able to work with you.”

Leorio’s commentary this time was a bit louder and had a lot more bite. “What the hell are you talking about?” Kurapika didn’t seem to care.

“That vaccine will make the EWC take on a weakened state for approximately two months. In that time you must expel it through the use of a special laxative called Z-lax, which is also in this case.”

Leorio looked at the black briefcase. This was it; this was exactly what he wanted from Kurapika. This was the  _only_ thing Kurapika had to keep him on his side. So then why did Leorio’s chest tighten when Kurapika turned to leave?

“Alright, great. But uh, Kurapika.”

Kurapika turned back, only slightly though. “Leorio, do not worry. I will be fine on my own. Having your help would have been convenient since much of my staff has been… lost. But I assure you, I can figure this out.”

Leorio walked up behind Kurapika, hoping to use his height to intimidate the other, even if he knew it was a lost cause. “Kurapika, can I ask you something?” Kurapika blinked. “What is it?”

“Why did you come here today and not Basho?”

“Basho was occupied.”

Leorio sighed; Kurapika certainly was always witty enough to find new ways of beating around the bush. “Can I at least say bye to him and Baise then? I kind of liked them, you know.” Kurapika visibly stiffened.

“I cannot do that…”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t. Goodbye Leorio.”

Kurapika turned to leave the apartment, his steps eager to reach the front door. That was why Leorio  _had_ to grab his hand, to stop him. And now that he was holding the other’s wrist out of desperation, not anger or hatred, he realized something.

Kurapika felt  _extremely_ cold.

“Wait, Kurapika.”

The other man did not spare him a glance, but his voice did drop. “Leorio, please cut this out. You are embarrassing both yourself and me.”

Leorio froze, not expecting such a standoffish reply. Actually scratch that, he was expecting it, but it still poured molasses into the gears of his mind.

“What?”

“I told you already, I am a man. I will not show you the evidence. You must simply take my word for it!”

“Kurapika, what are you-!”

The door slammed open, revealing too kids who were both without ice cream and without joy on their faces. It also signaled the beginning of a chain of statements that were both complaining and taunting, Leorio’s least favorite types of speech.

“Oi old man, you forgot to give us money!”

“Leorio, my stomach is growling!”

“Guess you’re still trying to get into Kurapika’s pants. Must really not care what gender he is, huh?”

“Kurapika, I’m sorry about Leorio again. Will you please stay for our ice cream party?”

Gon was back in front of Kurapika, eyes wide and pleading. The man never stood a chance and simply laughed.

“I said I would before, did I not?”

“Great!”

Killua, instead of joining Gon, decided to slide next to Leorio with his signature mischievous smirk.

“Hear that, old man? A  _third_  chance. Although, you are really pushing your luck. Gon’s charm can only get you so far!” He held his hand to Leorio’s face, expectingly. “So where’s our money?”

Leorio glared over the hand and right into Killua’s eyes. He found it annoying that his  _scolding father_ look didn’t even make Killua blink. Although it never worked against Gon either. That reminder made his words even more furious. “Nothing is going to happen between me and Kurapika! You little, trash-spewing, piece of-!”

“LEORIO!”

Leorio looked over and saw Kurapika and Gon giving their  _scolding dad_ looks. He was even more annoyed then, because their glares were making him feel extremely guilty. “What?” Kurapika’s look intensified.

“There are children within earshot of your grotesque language. Gon. ” Kurapika picked up the twenty from the living room table and placed it in Gon’s hands. “I will treat you this time but you must be sure to never copy your cousin’s tongue.”

“I will!”

Leorio was conflicted then, because Kurapika was absolutely not a saint. But when Gon and Killua accepted the cash, the light shifted and Leorio swears a halo formed above Kurapika’s head. And when Gon and Killua ran out of the apartment the light began to unfolded some heavenly wings.

“Alright, Gon we’re tied now so let’s go a third time!”

“Cool, I’ll so beat you this time!”

Then, Kurapika looked at him with complete disapproval, his lips curved in a frown that reminded Leorio of his high school English teacher. And the words that left his mouth were also reminiscent of that dark time in Leorio’s life.

“Kurapika and me”

“What?”

“Nothing is going to happen between Kurapika and me. Not me and Kurapika.”

Leorio gaped, Kurapika’s expression did not falter though, still entirely serious. “Are you kidding?”

“Horrible grammar aside, Leorio. I cannot stay here any longer.”

“Huh? But you just promised my cousin you would?”  
“They will find me Leorio.”

Then he remembered that they had been in the middle of a  _very_  serious conversation before the kids had interrupted them. With that thought he felt his voice sharpen.

“Who?”

Kurapika looked at the door. He was either thinking of leaving or about the two kids who had just left. “The parasites.” Leorio should have expected that answer. Who else but his supposed mortal enemy would be after Kurapika? “They are chasing you?”

Kurapika sighed, tired. Leorio entertained the thought that Kurapika’s day had been worse than his. “Leorio, please. The more I say the deeper you’ll be involved. What about Gon and Killua?” Leorio paused, cursing Kurapika a bit for throwing their names around like that. Mentioning Gon always made the situation more complicated.

“What do you mean?”

Kurapika looked at him; again, his eyes spoke the truth. “Leorio, if you get too deeply involved, what about them? Gon will be targeted.” Leorio just smiled.

“Kurapika, Gon is in danger either way. This isn’t an attack on just you or just me. It’s the entire human race! I think we’d both be safer if you would get over yourself and tell me what happened!”

Leorio grabbed Kurapika’s wrist once more. The other, surprisingly, put up little resistance and allowed himself to be pulled towards the couch. Soon the two of them were sitting on the leather recliner side by side.

“Now spill, what happened?”

Kurapika could then see how Gon and Leorio could be related, because the open, welcoming shine in the other’s eyes were extremely similar to Gon’s. Kurapika knew then there would be no more running. Leorio was going to get the truth out of him, one way or another.

“Fine I suppose you deserve that much.”

Kurapika relaxed into the seat and stared at the armchair across from him. “Shortly after dropping you off, Basho and Baise were driving me to meet with a renowned hacker, Lippo.”

“Part of your plan.”

Kurapika accidentally glanced over at the other man and found himself shattering a bit. His eyes quickly darted back to the comforter.

“Yes, his hacking ability would have made it easier to infiltrate the HA. I had worked with Lippo before and he had received the vaccination so I assumed he was safe. But I was wrong.”

“How so?”

Kurapika did not make the same mistake this time. Instead he looked to screen door leading to the balcony. Part of the nightly outdoors could be seen and it gave Kurapika a sense of relief. The idea that he could escape into that darkness was comforting.

“Somehow the parasites had found a way around it. They didn’t penetrate his brain, they reanimated his corpse.”

Leorio laughed, more out of distress than humor. “So now we are dealing with  _Alien Zombies_.”

Kurapika remembered the way Lippo had fallen stiff under the table. “I’m not sure if it was a zombie or puppet…” Leorio clearly was not consoled by the insight. “Anyways, continue.” Kurapika nodded, eyes falling back to the outside. “It was a trap clearly, but we managed to escape the building by car.”

Leorio heart skipped a beat, he could feel it. “Where are they now then?” Kurapika ignored his question and continued on. His voice seemed to be leaving the room, detaching itself from the story. Kurapika looked as though he was living in the memory of that moment. “The parasites took chase. Turns out they planned this as well. Basho ended up driving into Lippo’s private pond.”

“Then where are they now?”

Leorio’s voice seemed to have snapped Kurapika out of his back flash. He once again, completely by accident, looked Leorio in the eyes. The other realized then, that Kurapika was not living in his memories. He wasn’t living anywhere. He was devoid of any sort of life or emotion.

“They died Leorio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this entire chapter is only one, long, Leopika-heavy scene. It also has limited Killua and Gon, so sorry to anyone reading simply for Killugon modern-au-mischief.  
> But there's more of them in the next chapter I promise!  
> Actually, I was going to include a scene with them arguing over ice cream flavors, but didn't. Why? Stay tuned to find out ;3  
> (Again, I'm not funny. I offer my most sincere apologies to anyone reading my terrible attempts at humor.)  
> Anyways, I'm hoping to post the next chapter tomorrow.  
> Thanks for sticking with the story thus far, and I hope you enjoyed it ^^


	4. Two Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Kurapika, Leorio seemed like an insensitive idiot. To Killua, Gon seemed like an impossible dream.  
> Both of them soon find that nothing is as it seems.

The _Carvel_ that sat innocently three blocks away from Gon and Leorio’s apartment took extreme pride in its extensive variety of milkshakes, sundaes, and smoothies. It was also always looking to serve and no costumer was too troublesome.

That is what was engraved on a tacky gold plaque in the manager’s office and every employee took it as gospel.

 _But_ , wondered the girl sitting behind the counter, were the two boys in front of her even _costumers_? They had burst into the store, nearly knocking the door off its hinges. Then the tan one had politely greeted her and she had routinely responded.

“Hello, welcome to _Carvel_. My name is Cocco. What can I get for you today?” And when the tan one, Gon, ordered, everything was mostly fine.

That was until his friend complained about the integrity of _Carvels_ , commenting rather insensitively that they used to have _standards_ when hiring people.

Actually, his exact words were, “wow, I remember when _Carvel_ employees were pretty.”

Then the pale boy had the nerve to ask for a complicated chocolate sundae/milkshake. She didn’t even know mixing those two things was possible, yet here she was, slaving away while the two friends discussed what other _two_ things they would be ordering.

They went from _smoothies_ to _flying saucers_ to _banana splits_. Eventually they began talking about chocolate again, which, after making this drink, was her least favorite flavor.

“Come on, Gon. Chocolate for the win!”

“But, Killua, we can’t get chocolate for Leorio! He hates it!”

She didn’t know who Leorio was, but she blessed him, because when she handed the pale kid, Killua, his drink, he frowned and handed it back. She had _apparently_ made it wrong.

“Well, Gon, what’s your favorite flavor then? We’ll get that.”

“They don’t have it.”

“Huh? Why? What flavor is it?”

“Praline Pecan”

She wondered what she had done wrong to deserve these two _costumers_ ten minutes before closing with the strangest tastes on Earth.

“What?”

Gon smiled at the ceiling like it was some sort of starry sky. Chocco was jealous that he still had so much hope in life, since these kids had pretty much destroyed all hers.

“It’s a southern classic Killua! It’s this sweet sugary sauce swirled into a creamy vanilla ice cream and sprinkled with praline-coated pecans. Aunt Mito used to make it for me all the time!”

“Gon.”

“Yeah.”

She could tell Killua was going to say something shitty by the unimpressed glare he was giving his friend. She wondered than if he would notice her if she spit in his drink.

“You’re a fucking weirdo.”

“Hey!”

Then she saw Killua slap a hand over Gon’s mouth, pulling him behind the large frozen-cake fridge. She looked at the drink in her hand and wondered again if she should go for it. That was until she heard their banter begin.

“Quiet down Gon. We got to hide!”

“Hide from what?”

“ _What_ isn’t important, just stay still. Deadly still.”

“Killua, you are scaring me!”

“And quiet dammit!”

“You are the one yelling, Killua!”

She looked around, a bit confused as to what Killua wanted to hide from.

But then she saw him.

 _Weird_ , was the first thing she thought. _Colorful_ and _tall_ came second and third. _Scary_ came last, because of the glaring smile he shot at her.

And when that _weird_ , _colorful_ , _tall_ , _scary_ man approached the two yelling boys, she decided against spitting in Killua’s drink, or even throwing it. Instead she dropped it, making a run for the break room, barely catching the beginning of their conversation.

“Oh my, what do we have here? ~♣”        

 

* * *

 

 

Baise was a tease. She didn’t _have_ to flirt with Leorio and get his hopes up, before completely humiliating him when she kidnapped him that afternoon.

Basho was a brute. He didn’t _have_ to shove Leorio so hard when escorting him to Kurapika or fling him around when taking him to Majitani.

Still, they were people, _actual_ people. People who, Leorio assumed, were fighting for humanity. So unlike their boss.

They were also _alive_ , extremely _alive_ , when he last saw them. Kind of like Cheadle and his other work friends. It was hard to accept the fact people could die so quickly, and Leorio was getting tired of having to process so much grief in so little time. In fact, he felt like crying. He hadn’t cried in years, but his eyes hurt and his brain was dying and everything felt like he was fourteen and in front of Pietro’s dead body once more.

“They died…?”

“Yes, Basho had broken his window as the car was sinking and Baise and him were going to get out but…”

He looked at Kurapika. He ignored whatever expression the other was making and instead saw his blonde hair and fancy suit jacket.

“They open fired on us. They both died instantly.”

“And how are you alive then?”

“Because, Leorio. _I just am_.”

Kurapika’s voice was cracking, meaning he probably wasn’t smiling. But for some reason, to Leorio at least, it looked like he was. Actually, all of Kurapika looked unaffected by the news, and then all of Kurapika began _sparkling_.

He stood up, and his mouth was leaking words before his ears even heard them. In fact, his mind didn’t even process half of them.

“What the hell kind of answer is that?

Everything-Kurapika’s distressed face, his own voice, and even his living room-everything was blurred and unreal. Like a dream, like it wasn’t him yelling at Kurapika, like Kurapika wasn’t even there. But if he wasn’t yelling at Kurapika, then to whom exactly were they directed at?

“Are you even that upset about this? You know those two really admired you. They thought you were going to save them! You sure as hell did a good job at that. You probably used them as a meat shield or something.”

Leorio realized his cruelty a moment later and froze. Focus was returning to his vision and Kurapika once again appeared as he did before breaking the news. Well, that wasn’t quite right, Kurapika looked _extremely_ different.

He stared Leorio dead in the eyes; his gaze was glowing with a haunting red, raw with emotion. The once distant fear in them had finally arrived and was now in the living room with Leorio. But somehow the rest of Kurapika had left. The only thing sitting across from him then was those terrified and _destroyed,_ scarlet eyes.

“How dare you assume such a thing! Of course I’m upset, but that still doesn’t mean I should tell you anything!”

And then Kurapika was leaving. He was at the door, pulling it open, and walking down the hall. Leorio has never run so fast in all his life because, _god_ , had he fucked this up royally.

“Kurapika… I’m sorry. I’m sorry about what happened, about saying that stuff. I just, you just seemed so composed…”

Kurapika’s shoulders relaxed, his hand a second away from hitting the elevator’s down button. “Its alright, Leorio. I understand your confusion, but at this point I’ve grown accustomed to this stuff.”

“ _This stuff_?”

He sighed and turned to the man, who against all odds, had successfully caught up to him and more unbelievably _stopped him_. “Loss, survival, battles. It’s happened so much at this point I have learned to kept a level head about it.”

Leorio frowned, suddenly realizing something about the other. That something being that he knew little to nothing about Kurapika.

“Oh, really…”

Kurapika nodded and turned back to the elevator. “Yes, and for some strange reason it makes me fear a partnership with you and Gon.”

“Fear?”

Kurapika's hand still lingered on the down button and it made Leorio nervous. “Yes, I don’t want to ruin your lives. And the longer I stay, the more dangerous I become. I need to leave, _immediately_.” Leorio felt his hand hit the walls beside Kurapika before his mind even processed the movement.

Kurapika gave him a look mixed with confusion and worry. Leorio, not wanting to make a fool of himself, attempted his next words in the most charming and confident voice possible after his meltdown literal seconds beforehand.

“Kurapika, I want to help you.”

Kurapika’s scowl told him his act hadn’t worked, not even slightly. “Please do not pity me, Leorio.” Leorio glared back. “Its not pity, its more like admiration”

Kurapika blinked and Leorio quickly discovered Kurapika’s true weakness: complete honesty. “Excuse me?” Leorio smiled. “I understand Baise and Basho now.”

“What?” Kurapika was still lost, clearly, so Leorio took a step back to let him think. “Why they were so fond of you.”

Kurapika then, completely out of nowhere, began laughing. “Oh, are you suddenly fond of me? Did I not explain that their fondness of me was what got them killed?” Leorio’s smile did not waver, even when Kurapika’s words were trying to mock him.

“But they were probably happy to do it.”

Kurapika stopped laughing.

“Happy to die?”

Leorio swallowed, hoping his mind had crafted these words right. After all, they were important. “Better to die defending the world than die becoming a part of the problem.”

Kurapika was not really spellbound by the statement, which was a bit wounding. Leorio honestly thought it was a cool line. “Leorio, if you have the vaccine then you cannot become a parasite.”

Leorio rolled his eyes, a gesture he was actually surprised Kurapika hadn’t attempted since he, judging by his tone, had probably considered it.

“And if the world becomes overrun with parasites and I didn’t do anything to try and stop them? Then, I _would_ be a part of the problem.”

“Its good to know you have such faith in my ability to stop them on my own.”

Kurapika then did roll his eyes, but Leorio didn’t mind. He couldn’t since Kurapika was obviously copying him now. Actually, the gesture was more flattering than insulting at that point. So he just smiled and turned to head back to his apartment.

“Its settled then. I’ll help you get in the HA and from then on we will work together.”

“Wait, Leorio, consider what you are doing here. What about Gon?”

Kurapika grabbed his wrist, an act much to direct and blunt for the blonde. But he was probably just as frustrated as Leorio, and in the spur of frustration people do uncharacteristic things. Leorio, for instance, experienced a moment of extreme intellect in his state of utter aggravation. And it was that moment that allowed him to dominate the conversation.

“Gon will be fine with the vaccine right?”

“I suppose so…”

“Then there’s no problem!”

“Leorio, I can’t accept this help. I’ve already decided to let you and Gon be. Please, don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

Kurapika’s frown was all but begging for Leorio to give in. But in the next second Leorio found his mind working rather _inventively_ , springing an idea into Leorio’s head. It was then that Kurapika lost this discussion.

“I won’t take the vaccine.”

“What?”

“Unless you let me help you, I won’t take it. I’ll smash the vile right in front of you.”

“Are you crazy? You’ll die!”

“Then you better let me help!”

Kurapika frowned, but Leorio could see it in his eyes. He knew Leorio had won.

“Leorio, this is ridiculous!”

“You bet.”

They then stood silently in the hallway, because Kurapika was too stubborn to admit Leorio had bested him and Leorio was too proud of himself to try and save Kurapika from the humiliation of admitting defeat.

 

* * *

 

 

A sleepover with ice cream.

Killua has always dreamed of things like these, spending time with friends, wasting time on pointless endeavors. And a week ago, hell a _day_ ago, that idea was still just that. A dream. A thing to fantasize about while _working_.

During those fantasies, Killua would meet someone who didn’t care who he was or _what_ he was. Someone who didn’t try to probe him for backstory. Someone without ulterior motives, whether it be obtaining wealth or harnessing his _skill_. Killua imagined someone who enjoyed Killua for Killua.

Someone exactly like Gon.

But the worst thing about imagining dreams like friends and _sleepovers with ice cream_ , was opening your eyes and realizing the truth. That regardless of how real any of it felt at the time, it was still just an idea. A dream.

That was when the castles Killua had erected so hopefully and happily were buried.

Actually, in Killua’s case, they weren’t just buried. They were burned to the ground by an army of needle-men, leaving a maniacal clown to dance on the ashes while he is dragged away by his _loving older brother_.

And those flames hurt and scarred and tormented him. But Killua could always move on. Because they weren’t real: the castles, the fire, his _friends_. All of it was just a dream.

But now it was different. Killua had a very _real_ friend. One that could actually be lit on fire. So seeing the clown in front of him look down with sinister and curious eyes was terrifying.

“Killua in an ice cream shop with a boy his age? How curious. ~♥”

“Hisoka!”

This was it. Hisoka, the brilliant and cruel self-proclaimed magician was going to perform a familiar trick for Killua. He was going to make Gon and all his dreams _disappear_.

Killua bit his tongue and tried to think of an excuse. He needed to say something to make the clown leave before he realized what was going on and tattled on Killua.

Then, Gon ruined it all. He _absolutely_ doomed both of them, stepping in front of Killua with a serious glint in his eyes.

“Is Killua hanging out with his friend _wrong_ or something?”

Killua shuddered when Hisoka’s face practically exploded with interest. His smile curled to an unnatural extent and his eyes narrowed considerably. Hisoka clearly found Gon a target of interest.

“No, not at all. In fact, I find it _adorable_. ~♥”

“That’s not reassuring at all!” Killua growled, trying to step in front of Gon. The other raised his arms to trap Killua in the corner behind him, obviously determined to face Hisoka dead on.

“So, Killua’s friend, my name is Hisoka and I’m one of Killua’s… ~♥”

He paused to look over the contents of the fridge beside them, thinking over his next words. “ _Caretakers_ … ~★” His gaze snapped back to Killua and Gon, or more specifically Gon’s _eyes_. His smile somehow widened then.

“What’s your name, cutie? ~♥”

Another shiver ran up Killua’s spin. Hisoka’s words, his face, his tone. They all set off a million alarms in his head. Killua looked over at his friend, hoping he could hear them too. Surely, Gon must have realized by now that Hisoka is the man Killua was running from earlier.

“My name is Gon, Mr. Hisoka! It’s nice to meet Killua’s dad!”

Killua felt like running, like grabbing Gon’s hand and trying to slide right under Hisoka. Because not only was Hisoka being especially creepy, Gon was being especially stupid.

“Oh no, I’m not his father. Just a friend of his brother’s. ~♥”

“Oh, okay. But you are like his dad, right?”

“I wonder if I am, Killua? ~♥”

Killua felt the frown he hadn’t realized was on his face deepen. He wasn’t sure if he should be scared of Hisoka, or mad at Gon. Or maybe he should just give up all together and lock himself in the ice cream freezer a few feet away. At least then he could snack away until his inevitable demise, not have to watch his friend slowly pull him towards a tank full of sharks.

“Just because you and my brother have some weird pact thing doesn’t make you anything like a dad to me.”

“Oh, so you’re like his brother-in-law then?”

Killua could feel the color leave his face. The idea of Hisoka being even _remotely_ related to him was horrifying, especially with how he reacted to Gon’s suggestion.

“Oh how _cute_. ~♥”

“Never in a million years!”

Gon knocked him on the shoulder and glanced back. The look he was giving Killua wasn’t nervous but not exactly calm. Killua had a feeling Gon knew what he was doing, playing along with Hisoka’s small talk. But that didn’t necessarily mean it was a good idea.

“That’s mean, Killua! Hisoka is here to check on you, right?”

Killua swore he heard Hisoka purr, actually _swoon_ , and wished he had gone for his freezer-suicide attempt.

“Oh Gon, you’re such a smart boy. ~♥”

“Gon, don’t talk to this weirdo.”

Gon gave him another knowing look, but it, again, did nothing to calm Killua’s nerves.

“I’m sorry if Killua didn’t tell you, but he’s staying over at my place tonight!” Gon offered Hisoka a sorry smile, making Killua nearly hurl. “Gon! What I do in my free time is none of his business.”

Hisoka looked over Gon and directly into Killua. His eyes then darkened, and Killua suddenly remembered Hisoka had been _looking_ for him earlier.

“You are so right, Killua. But I think it might be your brother’s. ~♥”

Killua felt his stomach tighten. It was hard watching Hisoka talk to Gon, but speaking himself was even more difficult. “Hisoka, if you tell him I swear to god I’ll-!”

“Mr. Hisoka, is Killua not allowed to have friends?”

Killua looked over Gon’s shoulder, feeling his mind blank out. He had been so scared, so utterly petrified. Yet the tone Gon used was so sure and _powerful_ , Killua somehow felt safer standing behind him. Hisoka, even, was a little derailed by his words.

“Well, I don’t really care. But someone else would indeed think it dangerous. I wonder, Gon, what would you do if he said you and Killua couldn’t be friends? ~♥”

Gon’s eyes lit up and he raised his head, not even a little intimidated by the man before him. Killua couldn’t bring himself to look away.

“I wouldn’t care!”

“Oh my! ~♥”

“Gon!”

Killua felt the heat returning to his face. The emotions stirring inside him did a complete 180 with just one sentence. Every inch of unmoving fear had instantly turned to a warm sense of adoration and respect. And with each passing second the feeling intensified.

“Having friends isn’t dangerous! And Killua is so cool everyone should be his friend!”

Gon, for the third time, looked back at Killua. But this time Killua felt the light in Gon’s eyes blind him. It was like the other had combusted into flames, just like in Killua’s worst nightmares. Only instead of burning to ash and leaving him, Gon had transformed into a source of warmth and light to _save_ him.

“Sorry, Mr. Hisoka, but I’m Killua’s friend now and nothing will change that!”

“I _do_ so adore the look in your eyes Gon. ~♥”

Killua didn’t even _care_ what expression Hisoka was making at that point. He was completely entranced in the sun shining right in front of him. In fact, he wasn’t even sure if he said his next words out loud, because Gon seemed close enough to be able to peer into his mind.

“Gon… You really are an idiot…”

Hisoka seemed to register the look in Killua’s eyes then, because his smile of intrigue was now clearly directed at the paler of the two boys.

“Alright, little Gon, I will not speak a word to Killua’s scary big brother. ~♥”

“Thank you, Mr. Hisoka.”

Killua, finally calming down a bit after having his heart nearly jump right out of his chest, sighed in relief. Everything had worked out fine in the end. Hisoka wouldn’t tell his brother and him and Gon could continue being friends.

His living-dream was safe.

…

…

“But in return… ~♥”

Killua nearly slapped himself across the face. How stupid could he be? Nothing was over. This turnout- the one where Hisoka takes an intense interest in his new friend- was even _worse_.

“You must stop by our home sometime to visit. I’m sure Killua would love that, right? ~♥”

Killua looked at his friend, hoping he really could read Killua’s mind. Because in no universe would Killua ever _love_ that idea.

“Hisoka, are you crazy? Illumi will kill him!”

Hisoka smiled and Killua thought about hitting himself once more. Because what kind of question was that? Hisoka was a murderous magician-clown hybrid who enjoyed wearing a variety of silly, card-themed outfits. If that wasn’t even a tad insane, than Killua couldn’t even begin to fathom what was.

“Oh, don’t worry. I will make sure Illumi won’t touch him. What do you say, Gon. ~♥”

Killua knew Hisoka well, he liked to think. Or at least, well enough to know when he was lying. But whether or not that was a lie didn’t matter. Because Illumi was not the only _threat_ living in his household.

“Wow, I can go to Killua’s house? That sounds like fun!”

_Gon, I live with the two craziest and deadliest beings alive, both which have good reason to want you dead. That being the case, I don’t think it would be even slightly “fun” to have you come over and watch you suffer a gruesome death._

That was what Killua wanted to say. In fact, he probably should have. It might have changed Gon’s mind, or at least made the other realize the _hellhole_ he was nose driving into. But Killua couldn’t. Whether it was from the menacing smile on Hisoka’s face or the determined look in Gon’s eyes. Most of his speech was stuck in Killua’s throat and he found that he could only manage the very first word of it.

“Gon!”

And while Killua struggled to even speak, Hisoka continued on, placing one of his disturbing, spider-like hands on top of Gon’s head to pat it.

“Well then it’s settled. I’ll let you boys know when I get everything ready. Have fun, Killua. ~♥”

“Thank you, Mr. Hisoka.”

Hisoka began flaunting his limbs as he strolled towards the exit. Killua bit his tongue and tried not to hold his breath as Hisoka slowly proceeded closer to the door.

Should he try and stop him?

_And do what? Talk to him? Fight him? Killua would just get Gon killed!_

Should he just let him go?

_But who knows what he’ll try then? Any human Hisoka takes interest in is as good as dead._

Killua hung his head. Gon was in danger either way and there absolutely nothing he could do about it.

He heard a few more words be exchanged between Gon and Hisoka, but none of it helped the horrible feeling in his chest.

“Oh and Gon, Hisoka works fine. ~♥

“Alright then, Hisoka, thanks!”

“Anything for such a _sweetie_. ~♥”

“Screw you…”

His words were most likely lost behind the bell as Hisoka left, but the smile his friend was giving him told Killua that Gon, at least, had heard him loud and clear. Then that smile yet again had burst into a fiery sun.

“Don’t worry, Killua. We’re together now and no one will change that! Everything’s going to be fine!”

And somehow, despite the low odds of that statement holding any truth…

Killua believed him…

 

* * *

 

There was only three ways to convince Kurapika of something he was firmly opposed to.

The first and probably most common path was bribing him. If you had something he needed- be it information or service- his strict moral code suddenly became more _negotiable._

The second method was cornering him, pitting him against the wall with threats and superior strategy and _forcing_ his values to bend. That certainly had happened before, more times than Kurapika would like to admit.

The third way was a process even Kurapika himself did not understand. It was the rarest case, and he could only recall one time it was used successfully in recent history. Whatever the route was, Kurapika only could say Gon had used it earlier that day and that it worked mysteriously. The look in Gon’s eyes had pushed Kurapika to convince himself to incorporate the idea into his beliefs, not make a simple _exception_.

And while that incident had shocked him, the events that took place in the hallway of Leorio’s apartment were on another, much more startling level.

Because Leorio had somehow _successfully_ used all three at once.

First, he corned Kurapika at the elevator. Then, he bribed him with the notion of taking the vaccine and _living_. And to top it all off he was giving Kurapika such a honest smile that the man actually could feel the barriers and locks he has so carefully installed in his mind over the years crumble to dust and blow away. As if _never_ there.

Kurapika was beaten by the perfect storm. Intellect, threats, and compassion. And in the aftermath Kurapika found himself void of any thought. There was no comeback, no running away. So he just stared into the other’s gleaming eyes and waited for his heart to calm down.

But it never did.

In fact, it only sped up. The thumping bubbled up through his chest and into Kurapika’s throat. And soon the beating was so intense that it almost tickled. So Kurapika responded the way anyone would under such treatment.

He laughed.

He laughed so hard that his chest began to tighten up. His breathing slacked and it became hard to think of anything other than how badly defeated he was and how he didn’t care in the slightest.

“Very well, if you insist. But promise me you won’t do anything reckless.”

The man in front of him joined in on the laugh, although in his case it was more out of nervousness. Because Kurapika was _really_ laughing but Leorio wasn’t sure if he was _really_ breathing.

“What makes you think I’ll be reckless?”

Kurapika regained his composure slightly, the part of his brain reserved for wit and sass suddenly working once more.

“I’m not a doctor, so you’ll have to weigh in on this, but I think refusing to take a vaccine that would prevent you from being overcome with alien parasites because you want to _honorably_ fight said parasites alongside a mob boss you met _less_ than 24 hours ago is considered to be, if not narrowly, extremely reckless.”

Leorio squinted, clearly not expecting such a roast from someone who was actually _dying_ from laughter a second earlier.

“You know, you are pretty sassy.”

Kurapika grinned sarcastically, but it seemed different somehow. It felt lighter, _freer_. “And you aren’t?”

Leorio rolled his eyes. “Oh, this is going to be fun, I can already tell.” Kurapika sensed his grin suddenly shape itself into a smile.

“Just remember, you forced this partnership.”

“Oh boy, I’m already regretting it.”

“So indecisive, Leorio. Do you want to help me or not?”

“I do! I do! Calm yourself!”

“I’m kidding.”

Kurapika then, once again, fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter and he felt the slight urge to cry. Because, once again, he remembered that this idiotic man in front of him had beaten Kurapika at his own game.

But when Kurapika heard Leorio’s laughter join in, he remembered something else as well.

He didn’t care in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! The balance has been restored!  
> But yeah, the next chapter is going to be really Killugon heavy, and it personally contains my favorite conversation thus far so... excitement?  
> Also, my lovely beta-reader wrote an alternative version of the Hisoka-confrontation scene. It is absolutely beautiful, but I felt like the world wasn't quite ready to handle its beauty in its entirety. So I'll just share my favorite line with you.  
> "Geeksoka [Hisoka] was always a suspicious pancake, but now, it was certain.  
> ...  
> He WAS a waffle."  
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter :)


	5. Hijinks Ensue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything has calmed down in both parties, the night was set to end peacefully.  
> Unfortunately, peace is not so easily obtained when you force together a doctor with an active imagination and a mafia boss with anger issues, or a lonely new kid and a happy tree-hugger.
> 
> or 
> 
> Everything falls into chaos, because of course it does. Everyone here is completely insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to clear up any confusion:  
> While this AU is in Yorknew City, which exists in place of New York, other places like Malaysia still exist.

In the end, Killua had demanded another _special chocolate drink_ , which took another ten minutes for the lady working there to make correctly. Gon himself settled for a large _rocky road_ milkshake, if only to prove to Killua he was not a _chocolate hater_. For Kurapika and Leorio they decided to get two, harmless _vanilla_ milkshakes, mainly because Gon felt a little bad for the lady behind the counter.

And after the _Hisoka_ incident, Gon had also tried to keep their dialogue relatively harmless since Killua was clearly bothered by the event. And for the most part he succeeded. They talked about the upcoming exam in trig (that Killua prayed to be excused from), about how Gon turned the track-team down last year when they saw his sprint in P.E., about Killua’s experience with the crazy librarian (who Gon swears isn’t _that_ bad), and other innocent topics.

That peace was ruined though, when Killua dived into what was thought to be another mindless subject.

“Hey Gon. We never decided what our project is going to be on.”

“Oh yeah, I was thinking _parasites_!”

Killua nearly coughed up the gulp of chocolate he had in his mouth. The idea clearly disturbed him, but despite his reaction the only thing Killua said in response was simple and calm.

“Why parasites?”

Gon smiled at him. “Well, they are really cool. Don’t you think?” Killua rolled his eyes. “They sabotage living things and take over their lives, I don’t know what’s _cool_ about that.”

Gon pouted and took a deflated sip of his shake. “You make it sound awful when you put it like that.” Killua took a mouthful of chocolate and shrugged. “Maybe its just awful then.”

Gon paused to take a deep breath. “You know, Killua, I didn’t grow up in New York.” Killua licked his lips and separated himself from his drink to look at Gon. “Really now?” Gon nodded and looked off towards the most distant buildings. He found his mind traveling somewhere through them and across the ocean. “I grew up on an Island off the coast of Florida, Whale Island.”

Killua laughed, waving Gon’s excitement off with his hand. “Cool, I guess. Not a big Florida fan, though. But hey, you had _Disney_ right?” Gon frowned and found one of his feet stomping on the ground. “Killua, my childhood in Florida is not the point.”

Killua stopped to look Gon directly in the eyes. His were gleaming, teasingly happy. “Listen, Gon if you ever need someone to talk to about your visit with _Mickey_ in his _club house_ just know I’m here.”

Gon nearly spilt the drinks in his hands when he began hopping in place. “Killua, listen to me!” Killua looked on in horror as the two milkshakes teetered in the cardboard carrier Gon was holding. “Fine, fine. I’m all ears.” Gon smiled and stilled his movements, thoughts wandering into his distant memories.

“On Whale Island, there was nothing I loved more than exploring nature. I’d sleep outside amongst the animals, climb the trees, eat different fruits, swim on the coastline and fish for different types of trout, and-“

“The _point_ , Gon. Get to it!”

Gon looked over at his friend only to find the other scowling crankily. He noted that Killua was not afraid to express impatience- tapping his foot and crossing his arms- before he decided to move onto the _point_ of his reminiscence and the reason for his choice _._

“Well, in all the wildlife I saw, you know what my favorite flower was.”

“What?”

Gon smiled, eyes locking with Killua’s. His quiet pause was meant to add a touch of drama to the answer, like a silent drumroll of anticipation.

“The ghost orchid!”

Killua’s expression flattened, clearly not understanding his _point_ at all. “The ghost orchid?” Gon laughed and his eyes once again sored high above the clouds, carrying his mind with it. “Yeah, it’s a white orchid with a really cool shape. It looks like it has two ghost tails.”

“Why exactly are you telling me your favorite flower?”

Gon found the same irritated glower on Killua’s face, and the familiar rhythm of a tapping foot. Still, he couldn’t stop smiling. “Because, they are a type of orchid that has this root that attaches itself to a tree to stay alive.”

“And?”

Gon’s eyes gleamed with admiration and fondness, not at all sullied by Killua’s skeptical frown. “Its my favorite, because, even though it isn’t the strongest plant, it finds a way to conquer the tree. I found it kind of inspirational as a kid.”

Then Killua _finally_ smiled. That smile quickly turned to a laugh, and then his eyes were sparklingly the same as Gon’s. “Gon, that’s pretty cheesy. But in a good way. Just one question.”

“What?”

Gon noticed the humorous twinkle a second too late. “What does this have to do with _parasites_?” He found himself puffing his cheeks at Killua’s attitude. “Its why I want to study them!”

Killua flinched, his mind clearly racing all over the block. “Um, Gon. I don’t want to break your heart or anything but…”

“You don’t think orchids are cool?”

He looked anywhere, anywhere but Gon’s eyes.

“They aren’t parasites…”

 

* * *

 

Kurapika and Leorio had returned to the apartment once the both of them (really just Kurapika) had calmed down.

Upon returning, Leorio found them both sitting on his leather recliner staring awkwardly at the blank TV screen. They sat there silently for a good ten minutes, sneaking glances at each other in the screen’s reflection.

After Kurapika caught Leorio’s eyes though, the silence went from awkward to suffocating. So he soon found his hands desperately grasping for any of the surrounding objects.

He grabbed his tie, his glasses, even the seams of the pillow next to him, but the gray eyes never eased their gaze through the TV. Soon, he felt his hand dipping into the folds of the couch and as he explored further he found a familiar plastic object.

Leorio felt a smile form on his lips and whipped the device out to display to the other. The relief he felt when the other’s eyes _finally_ stopped observing his movements was evident in his voice.

“Why don’t you watch some TV? I’ll make us some coffee.”

Kurapika took the remote and wordlessly began browsing channels, not questioning why the TV was already tuned in to the _Hallmark_ channel.

Leorio sighed, glad the uncomfortable quiet was at last interrupted by the sound of switching channels.

Then, as he entered the kitchen and started up his instant coffee maker, Leorio realized something.

This situation was _crazy_.

What exactly had he done to get here, to this exact point? The guy he swore was a heartless _monster_ was comfortably relaxing in other room, waiting for the coffee Leorio was making him after being _forced_ to let Leorio help him in his crusade against an _alien takeover_.

Then as the coffee starting brewing and falling from the spout, Leorio remembered that it wasn’t that insane to find himself here, working with someone like Kurapika. No, he would have been perfectly fine with this outcome ten years ago. After all, these were the parasites that took Pietro from him. And he had just proved that Kurapika was anything but heartless.

No, Leorio had no reason to second guess himself here.

But then, why did Kurapika hanging out in his living room make him so _uncomfortable_. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and briefly wondered if he had hid any dead bodies under his floorboards. It felt like he was keeping a horrible secret in the living room, but he couldn’t remember _exactly_ what it was.

This feeling only intensified when he place the coffee down and joined Kurapika in front of the TV. It seemed the other had settled for a random news network. He was studying the screen, scanning every headline as if it held some sort of secret.

Kurapika didn’t seem to acknowledge the coffee that Leorio had prepared or even Leorio’s presence in general, his eyes never leaving the report of Pariston’s re-election. So the two returned to an unpleasant silence.

Eventually, when the news moved onto its next story about a food that can _prevent_ cancer, Leorio decided he had enough of the other’s silence.

Leorio cleared his throat and lowered the TV’s volume. Kurapika looked at him without complaint, as if he was expecting Leorio to act. The return of the vigilant stare made him a bit uncomfortable, but Leorio decided to continue nonetheless.

“So, you never exactly told me why we are breaking in to the HA.”

Kurapika kept his poker face. “Oh, because I must retrieve something from the testing area.” Leorio felt his eye twitch at the deadpan. “Which is?”

“Not important.”

Kurapika’s eyes glanced back at the TV, and Leorio could feel a scream building in his throat. But in the end, only a sigh came out. This behavior wasn’t exactly out of character, so Leorio really couldn’t expect anything accept indifference. It was just the way Kurapika was.

“Of course not… So then what about the break in.”

“What about it, Leorio?”

“When is it going to happen? We can’t have that much time if the deadline is four months from your friend’s infection. When will the vaccine wear off?” Kurapika picked up his coffee and seemed to relax further into his monotone. “In about a month and a half.”

Leorio grinned, and followed Kurapika’s lead, only nearly spilling his coffee. “A month and a half, huh? We can’t afford to lose time then!”

Kurapika put his mug down and gave Leorio his full-attention. “I actually have an idea.”

“You do?”

“Yes, even if you have low level clearance I think I know how we will infiltrate the building without a hacker.”

“All righty then! Lets do this.”

Leorio held his breath, feeling the slight urge to glomp the other man out of sheer excitement. He then decided he needed to stop spending so much time with Gon, as it was clearly rubbing off on him. Kurapika didn’t seem to notice his inner struggle and just continued.

“I need to ask you how many vacation days you have saved up.”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure I have at least a month, I need to check though. Where’s my laptop?” Leorio stood up and strolled into his room, looking for said object. He could hear Kurapika raise his voice a bit from the other room.

“Is there anyway you take leave without entering the building?”

Leorio briefly wondered how Kurapika could sound so calm even when yelling, since he knew he sounded like someone had just ran over his foot.

“Yeah, I can do it over the phone. But man, Cheadle is going to be mad.”

He heard a dish clank against the table in the other room, marking the beginning of another awkward silence. Leorio continued rummaging through his room, a little confused by the sudden quiet. That was until he heard a choked noise that resembled a sigh tiptoe its way into his room.

“Leorio…”

Leorio paused, replaying his words in his head. “Oh, right…” _there is no Cheadle to get mad anymore_. Leorio felt his heart sink into his stomach, giving him the sudden urge to hurl. All his friends in the HA were gone, dead. It was still hard to wrap his head around how fast this all happened.

Leorio sighed, pulling the sheets off his bed and finding his laptop hidden in the blankets. Why it was there didn’t really matter to Leorio, his mind still spinning between thoughts of mourning his friends and preventing another from going through his pain.

When his hands wrapped around either edge of the computer, that was when Kurapika began carefully speaking again. “Anyways, whatever days you have left you must use to take a journey of, as far as your workplace knows, _self-discovery_.”

“What?”

Leorio reentered the living room and Kurapika immediately locked his gaze on him, trying to gage how upset Leorio was no doubt.

“But between us, Leorio, I, of course, mean training.”

Leorio sat next to the other, placing the device on his lap. “Training for what?”

“Training to become a _star actor_ , of course.”

Leorio’s laptop booted up immediately, apparently already on. Leorio for a split second wondered what he was doing when he forgot to shut it down, but then moved on to quickly and skillfully typing out his passcode.

“Yeah, and why do I need to become an _actor_ exactly?”

Before hitting enter though, he snuck a glance at the man next to him and smiled. Kurapika shone with a bit excitement. It was strangely endearing given how apathetic he usually was.

“To impersonate a parasite.”

“ _What_?”

Leorio froze, eyes focused away from his screen and on the other. Kurapika sarcastic grin was about to explain the situation further, but as he opened his mouth to speak the other bit their tongue. Kurapika’s face then widened in absolute disgust and horror, gaze boring a hole on his computer screen.

It was then that Leorio remembered _exactly_ what he was doing before Gon had knocked on his door and asked for dinner, and it was also then that he realized it was too late.

He was fucked.

Leorio dared a quick glance at his computer and felt the urge to hurl once more. There, on his computer screen, was a picture Kurapika certainly found _interesting_.

It was a woman smiling seductively and doing things with her hands Leorio swore was illegal somewhere in the world. But that part probably didn’t catch Kurapika’s eye as much as the woman _herself_. She was petite and a bit scrawny, but the aspect that almost certainly disturbed Kurapika the most was her short _blonde_ hair and large _gray_ eyes.

Leorio gulped and quickly shut the device, not risking a glance at the other beside him. He threw it on the table and scooted as far away from Kurapika as he could. The other remained quiet and still, staring at the laptop like it had murdered his entire family.

Leorio wanted to get up and run. Grab Killua and Gon and book a hotel for the night or _something_ , but he knew Kurapika could catch him. And even if he didn’t, the other could most certainly _find_ him wherever he decided to run.

Leorio was beginning to debate feigning innocence when the other cleared his throat, eyes still on the laptop.

“ _Leorio_.”

Leorio knew there was no playing dumb now. Hell, Kurapika could probably _smell_ deceit. The only thing left to do was be honest and hope there are no sharp objects within Kurapika’s reach.

“Listen I am a man and men do this kind of stuff.”

Kurapika still stared furiously at the laptop; although his face was colored in what Leorio would typically assume to be embarrassment. But with Kurapika, Leorio knew it could only be rage.

“You didn’t actually think I was a woman, did you?”

Leorio cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head and almost laughing.

“Are _think_ and _hope_ the same thing?”

Kurapika’s gaze then shifted to Leorio and he felt his heart stop. Sure, Kurapika was intimidating. Sure, he had threatened Leorio plenty in the past. But this Kurapika wasn’t just _angry_ , he was absolutely _livid_.

“Leorio.”

“What?”

Leorio felt something whip across his face like a gust of wind. Only, this gust of wind was rock hard and sent shock waves through his head that blurred his vision. He briefly registered the other side of his head hitting the floor before his vision gave out to darkness.

He went out like a light.

 

* * *

 

Killua had only known Gon for a day. They had been through a lot together in that day sure, but it was still _just_ a day. That was what bothered Killua the most.

Here he was, sleeping over at his _first_ friend’s apartment, getting ice cream with the same guy that stood up to Hisoka. Everything else that day had played out like a dream, all that was left was for them to walk three blocks without conflict.

And yet he still managed to screw it up.

Gon was mad. There was no doubt about that. They were a block away from his house and he had not even _looked_ Killua’s way since Killua supposedly ripped his child dreams apart. He just walked on, head forward and straw between his lips.

Killua felt the darkness of the streets on his skin. They were pulling and tugging, begging him to ignore the light in the street lamps and fall into their welcoming, _cold_ arms. And as they passed one lamp that happened to be out, Killua accidently took a large gulp of the night air.

He couldn’t stand it, Gon eating his ice cream so wordlessly, ignoring him. And the gloom was rising a bit too high now for him to stay afloat. Killua was drowning.

So he did what any drowning man would do, try and reach for something to keep him from _sinking_.

“Gon, listen. Even if orchids aren’t parasites they are still cool, right?”

Killua understood the mistake a second later when Gon actually did look at him. His face was completely blank, completely uncaring, so uncharacteristic of Gon.

“You have it easy, Killua.”

His tone was the same, heartless and apathetic and absolutely devoid of the hopeful light Killua had grown to know.

“What?”

“You can stay so calm.”

“Look, I’m sorry but it’s a scientific fact!”

“Orchids… They mean nothing to you.”

Killua could feel his entire body be split by Gon’s blank stare. The shadows seeping into the cracks and numbing him. Still, Killua could not let them win, he had to get Gon to realize this was all _entirely_ ridiculous.

“Gon, please, its botany 101. Orchids only grow on top of trees because of the moisture in the air, they don’t actually take anything from them!”

Killua’s voice nearly broke, and it hurt to scream, it hurt to breath. It felt like earlier, when he was trapped in a cloud of perfume, only he could very clearly _see_ the other’s disdain in front of him. Killua looked away from Gon, ready to start running.

That was when he saw the other move out of the corner of his eye. Killua expected to be attacked, rejected, or even yelled at. But what he never expected was what actually came next, the loudest laughter he’s heard from Gon all day and the most carefree words he’s heard in all his life.

“Sorry, Killua, but your reaction was too funny!”

Killua froze, mind blanking out and trying to process the other’s newfound… _joy_?

“ _What_?”

Gon smiled, _smiled_. “Its okay. I’m not mad about the orchids! Just a little disappointed. But I’m glad you told me.”

“Wait, then why act all depressed?”

“You seemed to think I was mad, so I kind of wanted to see what you would do!”

Killua felt all the sadness and darkness leave him instantly. But that only allowed something else to seep into his veins.

“You idiot…”

“Killua?”

Killua felt a rush of a new emotion, an intense and _raw_ feeling. The sensation of absolute rage.

“You _MORON_!”

He raised his hand and knocked Gon smack on the side of his head. The other was launched onto the adjacent building, hitting his head, tossing the three shakes in the cardboard carrier, and creating a thump louder than anything Killua could ever scream.

It was then, when Killua was shaking his hand and growling the other’s name because _god_ he had a hard skull, that Killua realized something.

Gon was a normal, _human_ boy, and Killua could crush his head with his bare hands.

Killua feel to his knees, immediately at Gon’s side with a rush of concerns: _are you okay?_ , _do you remember who you are?_ , _how many fingers?_.

That was when Killua was yet again surprised by Gon’s laughter. Gon looked at him, completely unscathed and _smiling_ once more.

“Wow, Killua, you’re tough!”

Killua choked on his disbelief and took a step back, mind slowing down once more. “How did you?”

“How did I what?”

And then Killua was shocked by a third set of giggles, except this time they were his own.

Killua hunched over, laughing uncontrollably. Something about Gon was killing him. It felt like the other was punching Killua right in the gut, sending unbearable shockwaves through his stomach and chest. Still, he didn’t want it to stop, because Killua was dying, sure. But he was dying of joy and laughter.

“Killua?”

“You are such a weirdo, I can’t!”

Gon huffed and crossed his arms, clearly offended.

“ _I’m_ weird?”

“Yeah, you are!”

“Well, so are you!”

“How come?”

“Because, you can only be as weird as your best friend”

Killua paused, drinking the last of his chocolate drink. Then he continued laughing, only drier and more cynical.

“Who told you that garbage?”

Gon pouted and puffed out his words. “My Aunt Mito, and it's _not_ garbage!” Killua rolled his eyes. “Your _Aunt_? _Cousin_ Leorio? How come none of this ever comes out of you mom or dad’s mouth?”

“Oh, because I’ve never met them!”

Killua froze.

“What?”

“My mom died when I was little and my dad left to explore the world. So I’ve never met them.” Killua felt a little uncomfortable hearing this stuff so early, but the idea that Gon trusted him with such information was warming at the same time. “Oh sorry… I didn’t mean to pry.”

Gon continued smiling. “Nah, its cool. I want you to know more about me and to know more about you. So what are your parents like, Killua?” Killua blinked, face devoid of emotion or tension.

“Their assassins.”

“Huh?”

“They kill people for a living.”

“Oh, cool.”

The two paused, staring awkwardly at each other. Gon had a loose grin and Killua wore a disbelieving frown. Then he raised his hand to smack Gon in the center of his back. “I was kidding you idiot! Don’t just accept my explanation so wholeheartedly!”

Gon smiled, recovering extremely quickly. “Weird, it didn’t seem like you were kidding.” Killua looked away in a huff. “Well, I’m a good liar so that’s probably why.”

“Alright then, if you say so.”

Then the two decided to go to a corner store and get some random icy treats, since Killua had ruined Kurapika and Leorio’s ice cream. They didn’t speak again until the two were exiting the store, carrying bags filled with whatever sweets the remainder of Kurapika’s money could buy them. It was Gon who broke the silence, innocently and blunt.

“Killua?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you like parasites?”

Killua paused to pop a _Dib_ in his mouth, since he had already finished his drink.

“Why do you ask?”

Gon smiled and jumped off the curb to begin crossing the street. “Because, I want to do our project on them.”

Killua sighed, tossing another five _Dibs_ into his mouth. “Since you are so adamant about them fine, we will do the project on parasites.” Gon looked at him, never ceasing his amazement at Killua’s chocolate intake. But after they reached the other side of the road, he cleared his throat.

“Killua, you didn’t answer the question.”

“About whether or not I like them?”

Gon nodded with a smile, and Killua let his eyes focus on the apartment in front of them. The door was _right_ there and Killua wanted nothing more than to go inside and drop the topic. But Gon didn’t seem to want to move until he was provided an answer so Killua sighed. His eyes never left the entrance in front of them.

“No, I don’t like them.”

“How come?”

Killua glanced over at Gon and he could _see_ the melancholy clouding his own eyes. “Because, I think they are the most _cowardly_ and _pathetic_ creatures in existence.” Gon looked at the entrance, still smiling. “Oh, I see… I still like them.”

Killua rolled his eyes and smirked, taking a step towards the entrance. “I just told you orchids aren’t parasites, idiot.”

He put his hand on the door, ready to push it open. But Killua paused when he realized Gon was still standing behind him, staring at Killua like he was the night sky.

“But I still think they are cool. Because even though they can’t survive on their own…”

Killua looked back at the door in front of him and sighed. “They conquer shit, I get it.”

“They still manage to fight and live on.”

Killua snuck a glance over his shoulder and saw Gon had once again lite up in the darkness, shining with respect and understanding. Killua squinted his eyes, either because the light was so intense or because he was smiling too wide not to.

“Gon, you really are an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter done...  
> Sorry it took so long, I took a break from actually writing the story to plot the rest of it out. So far I'm looking at about 25 chapters, but really who knows. I tend to extend scenes from their outline so it might be even longer...  
> The next chapter is really short and Leopika heavy, again... But Gon and Killua again pop in and out like the little shits they are XD  
> So yeah, stay tuned for more domestic hijinks (I love that word), they won't last for long >:3  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. The End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Leorio are not Gon and Killua. But things would be a lot less complicated if they were.

Leorio has woken to a headache before. In fact with the stress of working at the HA and managing one of the most delightfully strong willed teenagers in the world, Leorio would usually be stuck a state of consistent migraines.

That all changed when he was met with his savior three years ago. Her name was Geru, but she was commonly referred to by the HA as “snake,” because of her chemical expertise. And when Leorio was caught groaning in the elevator she offered him a vile of her special relief medication. Leorio was suspicious at first, but after Cheadle informed him of her track record he was addicted.

And since that day, Leorio was proud to say he has not experienced a single migraine upon awaking.

So the confusion that struck him when he opened his eyes to an awful pain in his cheek and a throbbing soreness in his temple was understandable.

Still, his body seemed to remember protocol when dealing with headaches and he soon found himself in front of a bathroom mirror staring at the bruise on his left cheek and trying to wash away the tiredness from his face with ten handfuls of water.

It was after he looked back in the mirror and noted his pale completion that he realized water wasn’t going to wake him up.

He needed coffee.

And that was how he ended up in the hallway walking towards the kitchen. It was when he was reaching for the handle on the door that he heard the voice on the other side.

“I didn’t, I swear-”

“Yeah, I know it could jeopardize the family name!”

“Illumi, frankly I don’t give a crap about mom’s feelings!”

It was weird, the voice was familiar but at the same time brought no name or face to Leorio’s sleepy mind. It sounded pissed off, a bit brattish, and clearly belonged to a young man. Leorio looked around, trying to remember if Gon had any friends over last night.

That was when he saw him.

In the living room sitting on the couch and focused intently on the TV blasting a report on the HA’s possible investors and the Senate’s involvement was a flash of blonde hair that made all of Leorio’s memories flood back into his brain.

The HA and his Malaysian studies were completely _dead_.

He had, after much reluctance and brutal black mail, agreed to help a sinister _mob boss_ fight _alien invaders_.

Gon had invited a rich brat named Killua over, and Leorio had practically forced him to stay over.

The sinister mob boss, who was also a human being named _Kurapika_ , showed up at his front door and not an hour later nailed him on he side of his face.

As all of his horrible day came back into focus he found himself growing dizzy from the absolute worst flush of pain he’s experienced in years. Then he felt his hands on the door, the back of his head following suit. Then he heard the bang behind him and realized that the voice in the kitchen was still talking, and he should have been quieter.

“Since when have they ever cared about-?”

Leorio heard a pause behind the door, followed by a rush of dismissals. “I need to call you back. No. Absolutely not!” He could hear an irritated groan, bringing a sense of urgency to the voice. “I got to piss, Illumi! No there isn’t a more delicate way to say it!”

Then the door was opened, and Leorio was met face to face with Gon’s new rich friend, Killua. The boy seemed a lot less luxuriant when wearing only a white undershirt and boxers, but the white glow of his hair still gave his glare a sort of commanding undertone. Leorio gulped and attempted to smile a good morning, but Killua’s frown beat him to it.

“Is eavesdropping on my private phone calls going to be an everyday thing now?”

“Are your parents upset about you staying over?”

Killua blinked, clearly not expecting the question. The annoyance faded and was replaced with a tired boredom that made Leorio wonder what time it was. He looked around for a clock.

“No, I live with my brother and he didn’t even realize I was gone.”

“How come?”

“He’s upstate, and I asked our servants to give a fake check in for me.”

“Oh, I see…”

Leorio’s eyes finally were able to focus on the cooker’s clock, which told him it was only seven in the morning. Gon and Killua didn’t have school today, so Leorio knew there was no way Gon was up. He looked at Killua, who was clearly exhausted. The boy yawned once his eyes met Leorio’s.

“But, I really should get going. Last night killed me!”

“What exactly happened?”

Killua threw his hands behind his head and tried his hardest to deadpan and avoid yawning. It was clear Killua was woken up before his body was ready.

“Well, you were out cold when we got home. Kurapika carried you to your room and then tried to leave. Gon begged him to stay and then we restarted the movie. Kurapika was pretty tired so he was out like a light halfway through. That left Gon and me to clean up the pop-corn and shit since he apparently didn’t want to trouble you and-”

Leorio could feel his heart tighten and his senses warm up as the picture was painted for him. Kurapika possibly freaking out over knocking him out and carrying him to his room. Gon using his ­ _Gon-charm_ to convince Kurapika to stay. The three of them curled up on the couch watching a flick and eating popcorn. Killua and Gon cleaning up after themselves.

All of it was just too domestic, too homely to think about. Leorio was being overtaken by these strange compassionate instincts. Like when he saw Gon struggling with a Math problem or Gon trying to do the dishes. His _dad-mind_ takes over and Leorio’s mouth and body begin to move on their own.

“I’m making pancakes!”

Killua blinked, face flattening. Leorio only smiled wider, feeling the urge to ruffle Killua’s hair.

“What?”

“For all three of you.”

“Why?”

“Because… I feel like it.”

Killua sighed, closing his eyes and trying to push past Leorio and out of the kitchen.

“Leorio, I have to go.”

Leorio laughed and held his ground.

“Nope, pancakes. It’s happening.”

Killua looked him in the eyes, scanning them in a manner reminiscent of Kurapika. “I don’t really get you, old man.”

“Pancakes are tradition during a sleep over. So I’m making them. “ Leorio felt like a doctor when explaining himself, using the matter of fact tone and morphing his face into an expression so serious even Killua would not dare argue with it. Sure, he _was_ technically a doctor, but he was more of a medical researcher and very rarely spoke like that with his peers. In fact, the feeling was so invigorating that he added a prescription to simply relish in his superiority. “Go wake up Gon.”

Killua smiled, the doctor-approach had clearly worked. “Whatever you say, but I’m leaving after breakfast!” Leorio smiled and waved the other off. Killua pushed past Leorio successfully and made his way to the hall. Before he shut the door though, Killua turned back to Leorio with a shit-eating grin.

“Oh and _old man_?”

Leorio growled.

“LEORIO!”

“Yeah, whatever. I like chocolate chips in mine!”

Leorio rolled his eyes and looked over at the cabinets full of different canned foods and boxed nutrients. “You better like classic more because that’s all we have, you brat.”

Killua laughed, still lingering by the door for one last remark. “Alright then, chocolate syrup will do!”

“Your teeth are going to rot right out!”

Killua chuckled before walking off towards the stairwell. Leorio took off to follow the boy, entering the hall only to find Kurapika staring at the news in he living room yet again. Then he paused, his voice managing to reach Killua who was halfway up the stairs.

“Killua!”

“What?”

“Can you keep Gon upstairs for a while?” Leorio saw his head pop out of the stairwell once more, so he added. “I need to talk to Kurapika about something.”

Killua snickered, briefly wiggling his eyebrows before taking off. “I got it, old man!”

“That’s not what I’m-“

But Killua was already in Gon’s room, slamming the door and leaving Leorio to yell at the carpeted staircase. He threw his arms up and turned to enter the living room.

“Oh whatever!”

Leorio paused at the living room entrance, though. Because now he could plainly see Kurapika curled up on his leather recliner and typing furiously on his phone. It seemed as though the other man was in middle of an aggressive conversation, so Leorio waited for him to place the phone down to clear his throat.

“Hey, um good morning?”

Kurapika looked at him with a simple smile, and Leorio thanked the gods he wasn’t mad. He was far too tired to deal with a furry-driven midget in his living room.

“Oh, you woke up. I’m relieved. I thought I gave you a concussion.”

Leorio’s headache intensified.

“I still might have one you know!”

Kurapika’s smile shattered into a serious scowl, pressing the mute button on the remote next to him. “Good. Maybe now you’ll be too dizzy to use a laptop for such vile purposes until the mission is through.”

Leorio gulped, sirens blaring in his head. Because Kurapika was obviously mad, _livid_ even. And Leorio was not going to get out of this with his pride intact.

“Kurapika, no fair. I am a man and men have needs.”

Kurapika might as well have spit his next words. “Is one of those needs insulting _my_ manhood behind my back?” Leorio looked around, imaging running right out the door. Why did he decide this conversation was so important to have so _early_?

“Maybe.”

“Want me to punch you again?”

Leorio sighed and plopped down next to Kurapika. Sure the blonde had a right to be mad, but this was a really silly reason to fight. “You really need to chill.”

Kurapika snapped around to look Leorio dead in the eyes, face contorted with disgust and disbelief. He strangely looked like a mother who had just caught her son swearing to his friend over the phone. “Well, how would you feel if you caught me _viewing_ a picture of a female with _ridiculous_ resemblance to you. And while there were children in the apartment nonetheless!” Leorio stood up in a rage.

“Hey! I didn’t do it while the kids were in here!”

“Oh and that makes it all better somehow!”

“Its not my fault you are so goddam girly. I mean, come on. The _earring_ , the _long hair_ , the _confusing_ pitch. Have your balls even dropped yet?” Leorio pointed to each area of complaint, Kurapika’s face growing a deeper shade of red with each accusation.

“As a matter of fact they have!”

“Then you spoke even higher before hand, what the heck?”

Kurapika joined his rise, head snapping upward to either intimidate Leorio or prove he was not ashamed of the other’s words. “And even if you did think I was a girl, why would you even consider doing such a thing?”

Leorio froze, mind suddenly taking a surprise turn to ponder his tastes. “Well, you aren’t my normal cup of tea, sure. And girls like Baise have more goods, definitely. But you had this commanding presence to you. And the way you were talking to Majitani yesterday was way too sadistic!”

Kurapika gagged, shaking his head and no longer able to keep eye contact. “ _Please_ , don’t project your fantasies on me! It’s revolting!”

Leorio felt a rush of anger, because he wasn’t the only accuser here. Kurapika was also kind of guilty. “Then don’t talk like you are going to snap my dick in two!”

That was when the door to the hallway flew open.

Kurapika and Leorio in sync turned towards the door, both swallowing simultaneously.

Killua and Gon look appalled to say the least. Both had little color left in their faces and Killua’s was filled in with worrying purple. If Leorio didn’t know any better, he would have assumed they ran downstairs to tell him about the ghost haunting their room.

And the four held that stare off for what seemed like ten minutes. Gon shocked, Killua traumatized, Kurapika ashamed, and Leorio somewhere between humiliation and betrayal.

Killua was the first to break the silence, with a bold declaration, face still mortified. “I don’t want to know!”

“Wait, Gon, Killua! It really isn’t what it looks like!”

Leorio reached for the two boys, as if trying to pull their faith in him back. He heard a defeated sigh in front of him and focused back on the blonde. Kurapika had lowered his head in surrender, obviously not attempting to fight the situation.

“Forget it, Leorio. They heard everything.”

“Everything?”

“They were eavesdropping the whole time.”

Leorio threw his glare back at Killua and raised an accusatory finger.

“You little shit! I trusted you!”

Killua shrugged off his earlier shock and returned a bratty snare. “And like I said, I won’t ask. Just make me my pancakes already!”

Gon, also making a quick recovery, than latched onto Killua’s arm. He began tugging on the other’s arm, trying to drag him to the stairwell.

“Killua, you promised to show me that cheat in Mario Kart if we listened!”

Killua frowned, shaking the other off and shutting the door.

“I will, I will! Geez!”

The second the two kids could be heard ascending the stairs, Leorio felt his entire body give up and he sank into the couch, crestfallen

“My reputation as Gon’s caretaker is ruined.”

“Gon didn’t seem that surprised.”

Leorio threw a glare at the other, surprised that Kurapika wasn’t smiling. His tone could have fooled Leorio.“Its all your fault, you know. Grow a beard or something.”

Kurapika sighed and took his seat next to Leorio. “You are being ridiculous as usual. Leorio, I don’t have any particular curves to my body. Someone as passionate about observing that aspect of women should be able to tell that much.”

“I thought you were one of those really built girls.”

Kurapika looked completely deflated, not at all angry. Now he just seemed confused. “And somehow you found that _more appealing_ than Baise?” Leorio put a hand to his chin and thought his decision over.

“Well, Baise was hot, don’t get me wrong.”

Kurapika put a hand between them, seemingly trying to shield himself from Leorio’s words.

“Alright, enough.”

“But you seemed like more fun.”

“Please stop talking about how hot my dead friend is.”

“But you left more up to the imagination I guess. With your full body suit, who knows what could be hidden under there.”

Kurapika picked up the remote, entirely done with the conversation., curiosity and anger vanquished, “I assure you, no female genitalia. Can we please stop talking about this? You really need to call your work place.”

         “Oh shit, that’s right!”

Leorio jumped up and started jogging towards the landline. It was almost eight, the time he is supposed to punch in at. If he didn’t call into work now, Cheadle would have grounds to deny his requested leave.

He picked up the phone; catching the last supportive smile Kurapika gave him before entering the kitchen.

As he dialed Cheadle’s office number he felt a rush of excitement. Today marked the beginning of his crusade to defend humanity and avenge Pietro. He swore to himself that no matter what he would haggle for every last vacation day he had saved up.

No matter the cost.

 

* * *

 

 

It could have gone better.

Cheadle had taken his call in sick today rather lightly. She had told him to feel better and that she would see him tomorrow. That was when Leorio broke the news about his vacation.

He swore the database said Leorio had a month worth of vacation days. But Cheadle, quite randomly, referenced a policy of the HA Leorio has never hear before.

A three- week maximum.

Cheadle and him engaged in a heated debate then, him wanting to take a month off, and her telling him he _better_ punch in three weeks from now.

Eventually, Cheadle told him she had a meeting and that Leorio could come in _tomorrow_ to discuss his leave. Leorio then panicked, understandably, and agreed, saying he was too tired to argue. Cheadle then told him that she hoped he enjoyed his vacation.

And Leorio was left with less than a month before he would have to face the parasites head on.

He was scared, of course he was. But the idea that he was going to be on the frontlines of humanity’s resistance was also kind of reassuring.

So he had a strange reluctant skip in his step as he strided back into the living room to report back to Kurapika.

When Leorio entered the room, the blonde was still studying the same story on Pariston and his re-election. Leorio thought back to Kurapika’s brutal commentary on the senator and smiled. Politics in general was put in perspective when you knew about a secret alien invasion. Kurapika, seemingly reading his mind, sighed.

“I will never understand Americans. Sometimes I think parasites have invaded politics.” Leorio laughed, moving to sit next to Kurapika.

“They might have, you never know!”

Kurapika muted the TV once more, his eyes harmlessly inspecting Leorio’s comment. “You think Pariston is a parasite?” Leorio shrugged.

“What you don’t think he could be?”

Then Kurapika sighed and looked back at the TV. “When dealing with parasites nothing is an impossibility, but in this case I will say it is highly _unlikely_. Parasites, first off, don’t have emotions and second off, have no interest in human politics.” Leorio raised an eyebrow, crossing this information with what he already knew.

“What? But that Majitani guy was terrified of you?”

Kurapika then looked back at Leorio, his smile similar to a passionate professor when asked an intriguing question.

“Yes, but that is only due to the nature of his infection. If parasites enter from an area other than the ear, they are unable to protect themselves from being effected by the human’s DNA. It allows for more human like parasites, _half bloods_ as we call them. The term _pureblood_ is used for cleanly produced parasites. _Half bloods_ even if they act more human, do not look as human as _purebloods._ Therefore-”

Leorio cleared his throat. Kurapika’s fast paced and _long_ explanation was a little too much for him to process at once, but the depth of Kurapika’s understanding was still impressive. “Wow, you have this thing analyzed to the bone.” Kurapika looked away, expression both fond and dark.

“I have been fighting parasites for a long time, Leorio.”

“How long?”

“Almost ten years.”

Leorio felt a spark of excitement lighting his mind. This was probably the most Kurapika has told him about himself. He yearned to know more.

“How come?”

Kurapika frowned, folding his arms. “That’s a little personal, don’t you think?”

“I’ll tell you why I’m doing this.”

“That doesn’t mean I’ll tell you.”

Leorio knew his behavior was childish, he could hear his adult voice screaming to let it go. But Kurapika was such a stickler that he couldn’t help whinging, if only a bit. “Oh, come on! You already said you are from a weird, Asian provenience and how old are you even? You’ve been fighting these things for years and yet you are like my age right?”

Kurapika held up a hand, trying to mute Leorio as he had the TV. “Leorio, I will tell you I am 20 years old.”

“20!”

“Yes, almost 21. But I will not disclose such personal information to someone I just met not 24 hours ago.”

Leorio felt the urge to repeatedly ram his fists into the armrest of his innocent recliner. “Hey, that’s too cold. Don’t you think I deserve some reparations?” Kurapika knitted his brow.

“For what exactly?”

“For making me question my sexuality!”

The confusion on Kurapika’s face fell instantly, shattering between them and leaving two men. One was teasing, the other was awestruck. “You must be kidding.” Leorio smirked, the fact that he had knocked Kurapika off his steady stream of comebacks was refreshing.

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

And that was when Leorio’s strike of confidence also shattered, because Kurapika’s face suddenly took a suspiciously harmless yet serious expression.

“You honestly are still experiencing doubts about your feelings? Even when I am clearly not now, nor am I ever going to be, female?”

Leorio’s eyes ran around the room so rapidly he felt like he was on a carnival ride. “Well… Not exactly, I, um…”

“Leorio.”

Then Kurapika _leaned in_ , composure serious and steady. The complete opposite of Leorio.

“You should really be more honest. Honesty towards yourself is the first step towards achieving honesty with others.”

“What do you mean?”

Leorio was not sure how he felt right then and there, although he supposed it was the exact middle ground between embarrassment and confusion.

“If you have anything to say to me, you should say it.”

“Kurapika, I… um…”

What was he going to say? What was there to say? What exactly was Kurapika getting at? Surely he hadn’t taken his teasing as an _actual_ confession?

Kurapika’s sudden gasp matched his mind’s breath of shock with chilling accuracy.

At first he wondered, as he always does, if Kurapika read his mind and was yet again horrified by Leorio’s ideas. Then he saw Gon frozen behind the now opened hallway door. He didn’t say anything while the door was open; instead he waited until it slammed back into place to yell.

“I didn’t see anything, I swear!”

“There was nothing to see, Gon, I swear!”

Kurapika’s face had gone from being worryingly sick to possessing a worrying sunburn. His voice had cracked, completely ashamed of his own actions. Afterall, it was _for once_ his fault they were in this position.

And so, when the complete embarrassment, which Leorio has experienced so much in the past 24 hours he was pretty much immune to, faded, Leorio could not help laughing.

Kurapika’s shame was gone almost as quickly then, and replaced with a deadly glare. Mainly because Leorio was not just laughing, he was rolling in the aisles.

“What?”

Leorio paused to wipe a tear from his eye, still chuckling between words. “You know, for someone who acts so confident, you get flustered really easily.”

Kurapika’s smirk was as sharp and alarming as one of his glowers. “You know, for someone who gets on to me about being too girly, you are pretty eager to bend over.” Leorio gasped, hands instinctively reaching for Kurapika’s neck.

“Why you little-!”

There was a third intrusion of an opening door then. It was a normal speed this time around. Not as urgent as the first and not as sneakily as the second. No, the boys were entering the living room just as casually as they would any other day. Even Killua’s remarks were typically snarky.

“Not that this little flirt-battle thing isn’t amusing. It really is. But Gon and I have been waiting how long for pancakes?”

Gon popped out of the hall next to his friend, the two standing side by side.

“A half hour!”

“That’s right, a half hour!”

“My stomach is going to eat itself!”

“So, old man, until you make us said pancakes…”

Gon and Killua suddenly tackled the couch, clearly aiming for Kurapika. They reached for different halves of the man, Gon holding this torso and Killua grabbing his legs. In the midst of the blonde’s struggling, Killua managed to finish his statement.

“We will be confiscating this!”

Then Gon and Killua were carrying Kurapika into the hall, the only sounds being their quick footsteps and Kurapika’s laughing for them _to put him down._

Once alone, Leorio blinked himself out of his surprised and confused mortification and ventured into the kitchen with a grumpy frown. He grabbed his favorite apron and began retrieving the ingredients, still grumbling about how much he _hated_ Killua and Kurapika and even Gon to some extent.

But when he reached down to fix his apron, reapplying the duck tape that allowed the word “cousin” to cover the intended word “dad” right before the “#1” symbol, he smiled.

It had been him and Gon for so long now. None of Gon’s or Leorio’s friends or girlfriends were able to change that dynamic. Yet Killua and Kurapika, only a day into their life, somehow brought on a transformation even Leorio could not describe. The house was their home sure, but somehow it now felt more complete.

And as Leorio began stirring the pancake batter his smile turned into pure determination. To both make the pancakes and protect his newfound _happiness_.

No alien parasites were going to take this away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this extremely extended hiatus. School season has left me with very little time for ANYTHING!  
> When things settle down a bit more, I'll return to more frequent updates.  
> And OF COURSE this happens right at the chapter where Gon and Killua are practically side characters! D:


End file.
